It's Addictive
by spectre666
Summary: Someone is stalking the girls of Middleton high, and Kim is helpless.  Can anything be done?  One possible sequel to Happy Birthday, KP. one shot.  Well, it was supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1:  Recriminations

Addictive

Prologue

_It was a dark time at Middleton High School for female students. In halls and classrooms where the "frailer" sex had once ruled, a new wind was blowing. The predator struck swiftly from the shadows, allowing his nubile prey no chance for escape or rescue. No lone female was safe, that is if she held any pretension to attractiveness. Even in pairs, the more comely were set upon. And now, a whisper was growing that the vile one was gaining recruits._

I.

Kim Possible, the lovely, long legged, bouncing bottomed teen hero, tried to defend herself from the unexpected attack. It was hopeless. Without her long time partner to lend her at least moral support, she was doomed.

**"Kim Possible!** This is entirely your fault! Every last bit of it." Bonnie Rockweiler's nose was almost touching Kim's as the brunette cheerleader screamed at the cowering heroine. "Big hero! Big deal! What have you done to help us? **Nothing, **that's what."

The other luscious ladies of the cheer squad pressed close. Their muttered complaints were terrifyingly redolent of lynch mobs, and revenge.

"Yeah, Bonnie, you tell her." "All her fault." "She's the one that started him on this rampage." "We can't get him, maybe we should get her!"

Kim was confused. She had never been the focus of recrimination before, she had no experience. All her life people had thanked her, appreciated her efforts, and praised her. What could she do against this hostile group? Martial arts were out. And she had to admit, there might be more than a smidgeon of truth to their accusations.

Other groups of anxious girls pressed around the cheerleaders. Varied shouted questions assaulted the heroine.

"Have you seen what he did to Amelia? She's still in the nurse's office."

"Yeah, what about Annette? She hasn't been the same since."

Names and accusations flew through the air like feathers in a pillow fight.

"Your own friend, Monique!"

Kim turned in the circle of her capture, trying to settle on one accuser to begin her defense.

"Well, hero, what have you got to say for yourself?" sneered Bonnie.

"It's not my fault!" She cried weakly. "Well, maybe it's a little my fault, but how was I supposed to know?"

"You should have known, you've known him all your life." Growled Margaret, the auburn haired cheerleader.

The last nail in Kim's coffin of guilt came unexpectedly. Gentle Tara, sweet, blonde Tara, pushed forward. Sniffling and crying Tara attacked.

"Do you know, Kim, do you know what you did? He was such a sweetie, such a nice guy, and you…" Tara dissolved in tears as another curvaceous cutie comforted her.

Kim was wilting under the assault. _"It's not my fault! I would never have believed..." _her thoughts erupted, "I don't want to hear it. You flaming hypocrites."

Kim whirled and snatched Bonnie's shirt with both fists. Pulling her rival close,

"I know you Bon-Bon, tell me you didn't love it?" Kim shook Bonnie roughly, "Come on, tell me."

"Well, maybe..maybe a little." The brunette stammered in fear.

"A **little?"** Kim snarled.

"Ok, ok, maybe I got into it, but that still doesn't excuse…" Bonnie shut up as her head was rattled.

Throwing her nemesis aside, Kim turned on the crowd. "How many of you…"

The crowd began to break up as blushing females tried to sneak out of range. The other members of the squad were caught.

Kim glared, "All right. Who? Anybody he missed?"

Only the overweight equipment manager raised her hand.

Kim angry eyes began to glaze. "All..all of you?"

Some of the girls began to blush and look anywhere but at their leader.

Given a moment, Bonnie had regained her nerve and renewed her attack.

"It doesn't matter, Kim" she shouted. Lowering her voice, " Maybe we…maybe**I** liked it a little too much, but that still doesn't excuse you for starting him down this road."

Kim's small smile began to grow into giggles, joined by the others.

Bonnie frowned, "It's not funny, Possible, you're the one who turned a loser into **Ronald Stoppable,** **the Middleton booty basher, the worst serial spanker in history!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations I

Thanks to all who liked Chapter One enough to ask for a sequel. I'm not sure this is quite what you want, but kpandron seemed to like it. This is the male conversation, female conversations coming up in Conversations II.

It's Addictive

Chapter 2: Conversations I

I.

Steve Barkin sat at his desk massaging his forehead with his left hand while his right wrapped white knuckled around a phone.

"Yes, ma'am…yes, ma'am...of course ma'am… we'll do our best ma'am…yes, ma'am…we appreciate your concern, ma'am…thank you for calling, ma'am."

He gently placed the receiver back in its cradle with the air of a man releasing an armed bomb.

"Troubles, old buddy?"

Barkin glared at the figure in his doorway, his long time friend and fellow ex-marine, Chief Robert 'Barney Fife' Huxley.

"What do you want?" Barkin growled.

"Coffee first, then information."

Barkin waved at the coffee pot, "Help yourself." Steve knew his bud was called 'Barney Fife' by his friends for his physical resemblance to the TV deputy, not for a similarity in mental acuity. His response was cautious.

"What kind of information?"

"Oh, this and that," Huxley took a cautious sip, "Jesus, Steve, what do you do, just keep adding new grounds to the old? The navy makes better coffee than this sludge."

"I like character in my coffee."

"Well, you got that, a little more 'character' and you'll have to fight it before you can drink it."

Barkins' preferred method of caffeine delivery was an old joke between the two, but now it was time for business.

Barkin stood, and walked over to refill his cup. "What is it this time? Somebody's yard get trashed? Another streaker in the supermarket?"

"No, a little more serious this time."

"If it's drugs, I haven't heard anything."

"No drugs." Huxley forced a sip down, "The mayor came to see me this morning."

"That must have been a barrel of laughs." Barkin took a healthy swallow.

"Oh, yeah, just roll on the floor funny. Steve, this is a little awkward, but the mayor is convinced that you have a female Nazi wannabe group starting."

Barkin's cup hit the carpet, his jaw hit his chest. Of all the things he expected, this was so far out it was beyond last.

Ignoring the shattered china and growing stain, he stomped to his desk and dropped heavily into his chair, again massaging his forehead. "Bob, I know politicians' aren't the most mentally capable group around, and even in that company, his honor's bulb isn't the brightest in the box, but **where** did he come up with this one?"

"His daughter."

"His daughter thinks there's a Nazi group in my school?"

:"No, he thinks his daughter is a **member** of a group in your school and he wants it stopped. Bad for the old public image if daddie's little girl is an SS groupie."

Barkin thought a moment, "Bob, is there a reason you said SS specifically, instead of Nazi?"

Chief Huxley was having trouble staying with the conversation, "Uh, Steve," Huxley's eyes were glued to the smoky fumes rising from the shattered bits of china, "your, ah, carpet is…"

"Forget the damn carpet, why the SS."

Bob stared suspiciously at his half empty cup, "What? Oh, she's taken to wearing a piece of SS jewelry."

"Runic?"

"No, not the SS runic emblem, a rather pretty stylized SS, according to his honor." Bob couldn't keep his eyes off the growing fumes from the carpet.

"Oh, Jesus, those damn things!" Barkin moaned.

Chief Huxley's eyes snapped back to the assistant principle, "What do you know about them, Steve? Them? How many are there?"

Barkin jerked upright and marched around his desk toward a filing cabinet. Along the way he absently snatched a carafe off his desk and casually dumped half its contents on the smoky stain.

Pulling a file folder from the cabinet, Barkin walked back to his desk, tossing the folder to Huxley. "You can look at what I've got, but it isn't much. After you look at it we'll walk around the halls between classes, you'll see a few. By the way, did the mayor's baby girl say what the SS stood for?"

"Sterling Silver, which it is."

"Damn, same answer I got."

Huxley opened the folder enthusiastically. Middleton was a very low crime town, something that his buddy knew about but couldn't' stop or find out more about might just be something to break the boredom of his endless report shuffling.

After quickly scanning the files, Bob groused, "These don't say anything, except this one girl…"

"Miss Rockweiller."

"Right. She seems pretty adamant about nailing this Stoppable kid's hide to the wall. Maybe I should talk to her, you know, the old chink in the damn."

"Don't bother, compare her second interview with her first."

"Huh?"

**Bonnie's Interviews:**

**First Interview**

_"I want his head on a platter!"_

_"Rockweiller, sit down and calm down. Now, what did Stoppable do?"_

_If he hadn't known the girl, Barkin would have sworn she blushed._

_"I don't want to talk about it, just **punish** him."_

_"Bonnie, you have to tell us what happened." The always perky school councilor interjected in her too sweet voice._

_Bonnie glared at her, "That's none of your business. He thinks he's so smart but even with the mask and costume I knew it was Stoppable."_

_"If whoever was masked and costumed, how did you recognize him?" Barkin jumped in._

_Bonnie was becoming frustrated and indiscreet. "I've been over his lap before and he has the biggest…hands…in school."_

_Both adults' eyebrows went up. "Over his lap?" the councilor questioned._

_"At cheerleading practice, Ok? Now are you going to punish him or not?"_

_"If you never actually saw his face I'm afraid there's not…"_

_"Fine, whatever, I'm out of here!" Bonnie turned and stormed out of the office._

**Second Interview:**

_"Miss Rockweiller, Bonnie, we've heard some rumors that we hope you can help us clear up." The councilor began._

_"Whatever."_

_"Now you said Mr. Stoppable assaulted you…"_

_"**I** did not, **you** did."_

_"All right, when you were attacked…"_

_"I was not attacked!"_

_"What would you call it?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Can I go now?"_

_"I suppose so." The clearly flustered councilor managed._

_"Fine."_

**END INTERVIEW**

**"**Not much help, is it?'

"No," a clearly frustrated Huxley replied, "do you think this Stoppable threatened her?"

"I doubt he ever threatened anybody in his life, with a few exceptions."

"Exceptions?"

"You know the kid, Bob."

"I do?"

"Team Possible? The male half?"

"The skinny kid? You're kidding?"

"Nope, the exceptions are anyone that threatened Possible, and I don't think he'd talk then, I think he'd act."

"You seem to like this guy."

Barkin thought a moment. "Bob, would you like to know what my sources say? Strictly between the two of us, it goes no further and always remembering that most students view teachers as the enemy?"

"Go ahead, it goes no further."

Steve looked uncomfortable. "Bob, I seem to have a, well, a serial spanker in my school."

The Chief's whole face quivered.

"Dammit, Bob, it's not funny!" Barkin complained, "Well, maybe if I wasn't concerned it would be, but I can't do anything."

"It's your school, why not?"

"C'mon, Bob, even in high school I have to have someone complain, or catch him in the act before I can do anything."

Huxley managed to choke out, "So, you have a rogue high school spanker randomly…"

Barkin broke in, "It is **not** random, Bob, that's part of the problem."

"You just lost me."

"Have you ever met the mayor's daughter?"

"Once or twice, why?"

"Impression?"

"Let me think, Ok, five foot six or seven, slender, long straight blond hair, dark framed heavy glasses, kind of shy, that's about it."

Barkin pulled a folder from his desk drawer, removed a photo, and tossed it to the chief.

The photo showed a serious, almost frowning young girl, wearing dark glasses, with long, limp, blonde hair.

"Yeah, that's her." Nodded Huxley.

"Straight A student, vice president of the chess club." Barkin amplified.

"So?"

Barkin glanced at his watch, stood, and gestured his friend to follow, "Come on."

A few seconds after the two men exited the office, a bell rang, and students erupted from classrooms. Bob watched the stampeding herd, but did not see the mayor's daughter.

Barkin nudged his friend and inclined his head toward a slender blond. Full golden hair, nicely dressed, smiling as she greeted friends, and wearing on her left breast a silver, stylized, interlocking, double S.

_"Ok, that's the pin, kinda pretty. Wonder where the mayor's daughter is?" _The chief saw a few more of the pins, all placed in different locations on their owners, but all displayed prominently.

Satisfied his friend had seen enough, Barkin edged him back into the office as the halls began to empty.

"Well, see my problem?"

"Other than the ones I saw seemed proud to display their pins, no, I don't. And where was the mayor's daughter?"

"You saw her."

"No, I did not."

"Slender blond with a pin?"

"Yeah, what about…" Bob's eyes bulged, "you're kidding."

"Nope, that's her. Good kid, just low self image. Since she was 'chosen' her confidence has soared. That's the problem/"

"I don't understand."

**"Teenagers!" **growled Barkin.

"I still don't understand. Why would Mr. Mayor be upset with his girl's improvement?"

"Simple, she's daddy's little girl, and with the change the boys have started flocking around. Stay focused, Bob, that's not the problem."

"Ok, you've lost me." The chief was clearly puzzled.

Barkin began massaging his forehead again, "It's the girls. Instead of being upset, they're proud of their pins, just like the mayor's daughter. The things have become a kind of medal, a badge, a mark of distinction. a…a…seal of approval."

"So the problem is?"

"I told you. **Teenagers!"**

II.

Certain males of Middleton High were not happy. Something had to be done, and they were gathered today to decide what. They had to take some action before a full scale, and spreading girlfriend mutiny erupted on them. As it was, those whose girlfriends had already been 'chosen' were the most insistent on action. Strangely enough, those whose girlfriends had **not** been 'chosen' were almost as committed.

"**He** has got to be stopped! Amelia called me a "brute" and slapped me yesterday!" One jock bitterly shouted.

"What did you try to do?"

"Same thing **he** did."

"And the problem was…?"

"I don't have any "empathy", my touch was brutal. Until I learned how to "treat a woman", I didn't need to come around."

"That's harsh, man."

"You think that's harsh," moaned another jock, "Diana just looked at me, **me** the star fullback, with **contempt**, said I didn't have what it took and walked out."

"I feel your pain, man." Commiserated Brick, "Bonnie hasn't gone that route…yet."

"What did she do?"

"Same old, same old, I can take her places, buy her things, that hasn't changed. But up close and personal? Forget it."

"You jocks make me sick!" shouted a skinny, acne faced teen, shoving his way to the front, "All about yourselves, your troubles, your problems, what about the rest of us, huh?"

The huge quarterback growled at the newcomer, "Who are you, Dude, and what's your problem."

"My problem is that you guys can get other girls, I only had one girl who would go out with me, not a girlfriend, just every now and then, and thanks to **him** that's over with."

Some sympathy was voiced, "What happened, dude."

"Any of you know Melody, vice president of the chess club?"

A moment of silence as memories were searched, then light bulbs lit up.

"Oh, yeeaahh."

"Man, she's turned into a little fox."

"Wooo, baby, hot."

"Yeah, that's her, and ever since she got 'chosen', so many of you clowns have been sniffing around her, I can't get close!"

There was some rude laughter, but even more worried comments, as all thought of their own girls.

Brick had assumed leadership of the meeting due to his size and position as quarterback, "Jack, you want to tell us why you're here, your Suzie hasn't been 'chosen', has she?"

"Not yet," was Jack's bitter retort, "and that's the problem."

"Say what?"

"She told me to leave her alone. She didn't have time for me. If she wasn't good enough to be 'chosen' yet, she was going to be. And that's all she's doing, exercises to tighten her…ah…attributes, practicing her walk! And man has her walk…" Jack wiped his brow.

"I say we pound Stoppable, that'll stop this." one anonymous attendee yelled.

A chorus of agreement roared out, with one objection.

"Look," Josh groused, "I know we all want a piece of Stoppable, but what good would it do? We're not even sure it's him."

"Bonnie said…"

"Bonnie changed her mind," growled Brick, "says she made a mistake."

"And even if we were sure," Josh continued, "the problem's not only **him**, it's the girls. Tara told me I didn't have any feelings for the 'deeper' side of a woman. That I was shallow! You believe that? Me, shallow? And have you been by his locker or his house?"

There were a few affirmatives.

"There's almost a parade of girls, all by themselves, shakin' and showin' it. It's disgusting." Josh complained.

"Bet he's loving it though."

"Nope, acts like he doesn't see a thing."

"Yeah, well, with sixteen King Fu Possible standing there, I wouldn't notice either." Shouted another player.

"Not if you valued your health."

Josh waited for the laughter to die down, "Nope, he acts the same way when she's not there."

"Now, that's just strange."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing! That's what we do." Josh vented, "according to the girl's grapevine, the guy who lays a hand on Stoppable might as well change his name and move to a monastery, he'd have a better chance."

The meeting broke up in gloom


	3. Chapter 3:  Conversations II

AN: Thanks very much to all who have enjoyed this story. I was very surprised at all the requests for a sequel, and it has kind of evolved. Anyway, many thanks.

Surfrost: You were right on the money. This was originally supposed to be a one shot. _Who knew?_ As to Kim, see "Happy Birthday, KP", and there will be more here.

IncrediRaider 8: Glad you were tickled.

Taechumso: Never heard of WFROSE, but I'll look him up.

JPMod: Glad you enjoyed it, but what are you doing reading? Write!

Campy: Glad you got a laugh. Kim will deal, but possibly not how she wants to. Also: see note to JPMod- applies to you.

Matt: Thanks for the compliments, they help.

Now, a couple of requests:

My idea of what SS stands for? My idea is striking me as lame. Any suggestions? Winner revealed in last chapter.

A genuine, antique, Stan Lee Marvel no-prize to the artist out there who has the time to show the interlocking SS. I know what it looks like, but I can't draw to save my life.

Thanks for your time, on to the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Conversations II

I.

"All right, **Talk!**"

"Yeah, you're supposed to be their best friend? How does **he **do it? And why does she let him?"

"I don't know."

"Please, Monique," Tara implored, "tell us!"

"I'm telling you I **don't **know!"

Bonnie stepped closer, "Come on, Monique, you have more curiosity than any two other girls, you have to have asked."

"I asked her, yeah…"

"**And?"**

"She just got this loopy look in her eyes and grinned from ear to ear."

"I don't care how **he** doesor who **he** does it to," smoky voiced Amelia joined in, "I just want **him** to do it again."

Monique was the first to regain her speech. "Whoa, whoa, now wait a minute. You want it again?"

"Don't you? Don't all of you?"

The girls were silent, avoiding eye contact.

"All right, just a moment, she usually walks by here about now." Amelia walked out the door, returning shortly leading an obviously bewildered Melody.

"Why did you bring her into this?" Bonnie asked.

"She's already in this, and we need an odd number, a tie breaker."

"A tie breaker?" Tara was confused, "Are we voting on something?"

"You'll see. Melody, we're having a little discussion here, and we want your opinion."

Melody's newfound confidence flew away. "My opinion? I don't…I mean…what…uh…who…I…I."

"Calm down, Melody," Monique soothed, "I think I see where she's going with this. Since nobody wants to volunteer, show of hands, who wants it again?"

Avoiding eye contact, five feminine hands fluttered shoulder high. The brightly flushed face of Melody inspired Bonnie.

With a wicked grin she began, "All right, the only other girl I'm close to is Tara, and she can't or won't talk to me about this. Like Kim, her eyes get foggy when she starts to think about it."

"Like yours don't." A blushing Tara protested.

"Granted, but what happened, exactly? I'll tell if the rest of you will."

Reluctant nods came from the girls.

"Ok, order, we need order. Give me one hair, each of you." Bonnie demanded. She placed the hairs in her cupped hands. "Melody, close your eyes and draw."

The girls all watched Melody's hands as she gradually selected four different colored tresses, black, auburn, blonde, and gold blonde.

"All right," Bonnie announced, "me first, since it's my idea, then e. Monique, Amelia, Melody, and Tara. Everybody agree? Good. Now, here's what happened

_Bonnie leaned against the wall of the empty classroom, the blinds were drawn, the lights out. In the darkness she luxuriated in the momentary calm. She needed her "posse" of sycophants; they gave immediate and visible proof of her status as the head of the "food chain". Sometimes, though, they made her want to scream. She knew she could never be a hermit, she was a social creature, needing people around her, preferably adoring, to bolster her ego and reassure her of her own worth. Her eyes closed, completing the solitude._

_Hands on her bare midriff raised her into the air, spun her, and before she could recover, laid her gently over a pair of knees. Her first outraged scream sputtered and died when a large hand made hard contact with her skirt. Her jerked up, but before she could loose her enraged bellow, fingers danced lightly up her spine._

_A flush of pleasure kept her mouth open, her bellow unvoiced. Like a pianist building to a crescendo, the fingers flashed an arpeggio of sensation, while the palm provided a bass beat to her bottom. The concert upon her body built to a final climax of released moans, totally limp limbs, and pleasure shuttered eyes. She had never…_

"Bonnie**! Bonnie!" **A light shake woke her to four grinning faces. Looking at the others, the 'impossible' happened; Bonnie's sun kissed complexion blushed.

"All right, all right," she tried to growl, "it happens to me too. I just…it was…**Monique, **your turn."

"I was in the library, no one was around. I don't know where Miss Hatchett was. I stretched up on one foot for a book, when my foot was swept out from under me. I could see the floor coming up when hands on my hips caught me, turned me, and laid me over **his **lap. He was sitting on one of the cassocks in there. I was about to put some major Pain King moves on the turkey when he…he touched my neck…and …he…he..."

"Well, that didn't take long, "gloated Bonnie at the lost n space Monique, "did you get a spanking too?"

Monique's eyes snapped back into focus. "Uh…yeah…not really a spanking though, kind of a …a…stinging caress…all mixed up with…the fingers…and "

"We've lost her again." Tara giggled.

"It was my ears," Amelia whispered, "**he** put his hand on my neck and a finger and thumb behind my ears, and began to squeeze and stroke. His other hand…" Amelia shivered, "his other hand would spank, and then touch the very base of my spine. I never…I just…I…I want it again," she wailed.

Tara place a sympathetic arm around the tearing Amelia, "I know, we all know."

"Melody, your turn." Bonnie prompted.

"I was in the chess club room," the shy blonde started, her eyes on the floor, "there's hardly ever anybody in there after school, and I…I was crying…"

_Melody was accustomed to being teased by the other girls, their jibes at her limp hair and out of fashion clothes hurt, but she tried to ignore them or put a brave face on. What had driven her in tears to her refuge was an overheard crack by a boy she kind of liked, and hoped, in her shy wishes, that he kind of liked her back. A flat chested, idiot savant chess whiz he had called her. That broke her control. _

"_I'm stupid and I'm ugly." She sobbed into her cupped hands. "He's right, I just…" her tears intensified. In her misery, she barely realized someone had joined her until her face was pressed into a black clad shoulder. She had a glimpse of black cotton pants before her face was hidden. A large comforting hand stroked her hair, while another massaged her back._

"_Shhh," a soft voice soothed, "only tears of joy should come from beautiful ladies."_

"_I'm…I'm not…" She gulped._

"_Yes, you are," the voice contradicted, "you 'walk in beauty like the night', you've just never let the beauty into the sunlight."_

_No one had ever said such a thing to her before, but his tender hand prevented her from rising to see him._

"_Who…who are you?' She whispered._

"_Doesn't matter, someone who recognizes beauty." The hands continued to calm her until finally her sniffles ceased._

_Then she was willingly tilted and it began…_

"Damn, lost another one," Bonnie smirked, "he spoke to you, huh? Was it Stoppable, could you tell?"

"No, I only heard him a couple of times before this, we weren't friends or anything."

"Have you talked to him since?" Amelia questioned.

"I tried, but I couldn't tell, he acts polite, but no clue at all if it was him."

"Finish the story, Melody, did he spank you?" Tara wanted to know.

Melody was immediately re-flustered. "Yes…no…I just…it was gentle…and…and…he kept saying I was beautiful. When I said no, he would spank harder, and when I finally agreed,it was wonderful...itwas just…just…"

"Now don't zone out on us again, we still have to hear Tara's story." Bonnie scolded.

Now the focus of attention, Tara faltered, "Well...well, you know the lilac bushes behind the school?"

Four pairs of confused eyes stared at her.

"Last spring I happened to find a way in. Somebody had made a path into the interior and hollowed out a little place. The entrance is tricky, but if you look at just the right angle you can see it. In the middle it's cool and kind of dark and smells just wonderful."

She saw the questioning glares.

"I'm getting there. Anyway, you have to bend over to get in the last bit and I tripped over something. I knew I was going to fall but he caught me and before I knew it I over his lap, his left hand kept me from looking back and his right started to…spank me. Then his left hand moved and…it…just."

"**Tara!"**

Tara snapped back to the present. "I don't know where he touched me, I don't remember anything intimate, but, wait, yes I do. The backs of my knees and legs, I remember that. His hand kept touching and his other hand kept spanking and the smell, and the peace, and the feeling…"

"**Tara!"**

The disgruntled blonde glared at Bonnie. "You let the others, why can't I…"

"Plan now, zone later." The brunette grinned. "Does every one remember what they were wearing?"

"Purple dress."

"Maroon silk slacks."

"That ankle length horror my dad bought."

"My cheerleading outfit."

"And I was wearing a blue mini. So between all of us he had a lot of chances to," Bonnie made her air quotes, "take liberties and he didn't."

Four nods of agreement.

"So," Bonnie pondered, "if he can make you feel like that...without…imagine. If he did…that would be…"

"**Bonnie!"**

The brunette cheerleader jerked aware to see Tara grinning derisively. "Plan now, zone later, Bon-bon."

Bonnie scowled. "So, what do we do?"

"Confront him."

"Kidnap him!"

"Demand our rights!"

"Rights?" Tara looked startled.

"Confrontation won't work," Monique ground out, "**he'll** just deny everything."

"Well, Miss Kidnaper, what if we get him and **he** won't **do **anything?" Amelia questioned.

"We have to do something!"

"We have to get Kim involved." Amelia stated.

"We don't even know if she's been chosen." Melody objected.

"Oh, she's been chosen, at least twice." Monique growled.

"Twice!"

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"She never wears a pin."

"I was waiting in her room, ok, and her drawer was, ah, partially open."

"Are they both silver?"

"One is, the other is white gold with an emerald."

"That settles it," Bonnie decided, "I wasn't one hundred percent certain before, but it has to be Ron. He's the only one Kim would let touch her, anyone else would be wearing casts and hunting a soprano coach."

"How do we get her?"

All eyes turned to the opening door.

"What are you girls doing in here? There's no practice today."

"Kim!"

"Come on in."

"We need to talk." Bonnie smiled.

The smile did it. Backing out cautiously, Kim turned and sprinted down the hall. She was followed by five determined females.

II.

"Mom, can we talk?"

"Of course, Kim."

"Alone?'

Anne Possible turned to see her daughter's confused, worried face. Three sets of male eyes snapped around to look also.

Standing, Anne pointed Kim to her loft. "I'll be up in a minute." She turned to her husband, "James, you and the boys stay here. This is woman talk, private."

"Of course, dear." Her confused husband agreed.

Mrs. Dr. P. found her famous daughter scrunched against the headboard, clutching her Panda-roo.

"Kimmie, what's the matter?"

"Mom, you remember my birthday mission?"

Anne managed not to laugh. "Uh-huh. Why, have you found him?"

"Well, yes, and, Mom, it…it was Ron."

"Why that sneaky little…I didn't think he had it in him!"

"MOM!" Indignant emerald eyes glared into laughing blue ones.

"I'm sorry, honey, but at least it wasn't a stranger." Anne managed.

Kim's glare did not lessen.

Anne couldn't stop herself. "The soothing balm, too?"

At Kim's scowling nod, Anne lost it.

"Are you finished?" The younger redhead asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie, I'll try to control myself." Anne managed between giggles, "Did you tell him? Did you pay him back?"

Kim's glare vanished, replaced by a blushing grin. "Well, in a way, we kind of...evened things out."

"How?'

"Uh, can we not get into details, Mom, it kind of…ah…?"

"Kim, did you have sex with Ronald?" Anne frowned.

"**No!** We…we haven't…we just…we…"

"Calm down, honey, I just want you to be careful and make the right decision. Your father and I love you."

"I know, mom, thanks, I love you, too." The two women embraced. "But that isn't what I needed to talk about."

"Oh?"

"It's Ron." The blush was back, "Since school started, things have been happening, and, I don't know but…He says he's just keeping his ninja skills up, that he needs more practice but I just…he…He's **enjoying** it too much!" Kim burst out.

"Kim, you enjoy practicing your Kung Fu."

"It's not the same."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just…he…let me show you something." Kim went to her desk and retrieved two objects.

"Honey, these are lovely. Did Ron give them to you?"

"That's part of the problem. I'm not 100 per cent sure."

"Explain."

"Ok, here's what's been happening."

_And a tale was told._

_**Interlude.**_

"_Hi Mr. Dr. P., Jim, Tim." Ron called as he entered the Possible home. "Is Kim here?"_

_"She's with her mother at the moment, Ronald." Mr. Possible began when a few synapses sparked in his genius mind. _'Why would Kimmie cub looks so confused? The only reason she would be confused and want to talk privately with her mother is boys and the only boy she's interested in is…' "_**Ronald! **We need to talk."_

_Ron shied like a startled colt. "We do? Do we…uh…what…what do we…about what...sir? Now…I…I"_

"_Now." Mr. Possible stood. "Jim, Tim, you will stay here or the garage. You will not eavesdrop on you mother and sister. Clear?"_

"_Yes, sir." Chorused the twins at his unusual firmness._

"_Ronald, outside, now."_

_Sliding the patio doors shut, Mr. Possible turned to his daughter's boyfriend. "All right, Ronald, I don't know any other way, so straight up, have you and Kim had sex?"_

_Ron paled, "No…uh...no, sir…we…I didn't…haven't…no black hole, please!"_

"_Calm down, Ronald, I believe you."_

_Ron almost fainted with relief._

"_But," Ron's relief fled, "you've done something, otherwise Kim wouldn't be so upset. I want to know what."_

_Ron mentally threw out his first two answers when inspiration struck, "Mr. Dr. P., Kim learned the Puppy Do Pout from Mrs. Dr. P., right?"_

_Puzzled by the tangent, Dr. Possible answered cautiously, "Yes, of course she did. What has that to do with Kimmie cub's problem?"_

_Ron sidled closer, "Would you like to learn a counter to the PDP? Something I picked up in Japan?"_

_**End Interlude**_

_'Serious face, serious face.' _"Honey, if this is Ron, have you asked him? I mean, the method may be unorthodox, but he seems to have helped some of these girls. Bonnie isn't the bitch queen she was, Melody has more confidence, Tara is more focused."

Kim interrupted, "Mom, this is Ron, **my** Ron!"

"How has he been behaving? Any big headiness? Is he making passes at other girls?'

"Just the same old goofy Ron. If anything, more attentive to me than ever since he got back. He totally ignores them."

"Honey, you and Ron have always been able to talk about anything. Ask him, Ron wouldn't lie to you."

"I know. I tried. But he…and then he…" Kim's eyes began to glaze.

Anne tried very hard, well, kind of hard, to contain her laughter.

"Hmmm, I may have to talk to Ronald, myself."

"**Mom!** **Wrong sick!"**

_**Interlude two:**_

_Kim pulled her pillow tighter over her ears. "Ewwww, this is just sick and wrong. At their age. That sound proofing **so** has to be replaced. White noise generators…I wonder if Wade has any…"_

_She raised her head, with no hope of being heard. "**There are teenagers being traumatized here!"**_

_Kim grabbed a second pillow._

_**End interlude two.**_

III.

Kim was brought from the side room where she had been waiting in frustration for the meeting to end. Her nemesis greeted her by demanding of those gathered.

"We're all agreed then?"

"**Yes!" **came a resounding affirmative from the gathered girls.

Bonnie turned to Kim, "Kim, we don't care how you do it, but your mission is to convince Stoppable that this little sorority is big enough." She looked at the group, "Am I right?"

"**You're right"**

**"Yes!"**

"Second, you will get him to contribute to the…ahh…morale of our group. Right?"

**"Right!"**

Kim was stunned, "But I…don't I get any…he won't…**He's MY boyfriend!"**

"So what?"

"Yeah, he can't stop now."

"We want Ron."

"Girlfriend, we all know Ron loves you, and you love him, right?"

"Yes, that's why…"

"But," Monique interrupted, "I know, and they don't need to know, how he got started on this."

"But, Monique…"

"Kim, you started something, and you have to continue. I don't want to hear any more of this quitter talk."

"But, Monique…"

"No buts, look at your fellow women, you have a duty to them."

Kim looked into the various glaring, pleading, and determined eyes, and then hastily averted her glance.

"But I…"

"No nothing, Kim," interjected Bonnie, "wouldn't you like a little control? I mean, he's all yours the rest of the time, we just want to borrow a little 'touch' now and then."

"But I…"

"Yeah, Kim," Tara spoke up, "don't be selfish."

"But I…"

**Bam, Bam, Bam.**

"Open this door."

"We want in on this."

"Damn, who talked?" Bonnie demanded, "Doesn't matter now, everybody out the side door."  
The first of the group to reach the second exit skidded to a panicked halt.

**Bam. Bam. Bam,**

"Open this door."

"Yeah, let us in."

The roar became stereo, "**Let us IN. Let us IN."**

"What do we do? We can't stay here forever?" Melody squealed.

Kim pushed to the front. "We're going to open the doors and deny everything. Two dozen plus is more than enough. **No more!**"

A frightened voice shouted from the main exit. "They're breaking the door down. Whatever we're going to do, we better hurry."

Kim turned, her world famous courage and determination shining forth.

"Ok. **Open the doors!"**

IV.

"Bob, we've got to do something." Barkin swallowed half his liter of draft. "It's getting out of hand."

Huxley grinned, raising his own stein in salute, "Wadda ya mean, we, paleface?"

Barkin's glare was deadly.

The chief began to laugh, "I understand you had a little…uh…excitement after school today."

"A little excitement? **A little excitement? **I've got over a hundred female students waiting for detention or whatever punishment I decide on. Detention can't hold them all."

"Steve, old buddy," Huxley managed, "couldn't you stop it?"

"Obviously, you've heard something, but no, they wouldn't listen to me."

"One more question, Steve, ah...where…where did you get that black eye?"

Barkin drained his Stein, Huxley collapsed on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4:  Reconciliations?

To all who have read and those who have read and reviewed, I really appreciate it. Customary disclaimer, KP belongs to disney, except Little Mary, stand by on her, you'll get to know her much better in the following chapters. Anyway, Merry Christmas, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: Reconciliations

"**Ronald Dean Stoppable!**" Kim shouted, "Get down here, **now!" **She knew Ron's parents were out of town for the weekend. Ron was always forgetting his keys, so she had a spare. This time she was not going to his room to wake him up. This time she wasn't going to be side tracked, no way was he going to touch her until they had talked.

Kim watched in amazement as Ron burst from his bedroom, hit the stair rail, fell over it, did a double roll mid-air, and then hit the floor running toward her, still half asleep.

"KP, are you all right? What's happened?" Ron raced toward her, reaching with worried arms.

Enthralled by the aerial maneuver, Kim was almost caught. Starting, she jumped over the couch, "Stop right there. Stay on your side of the couch." She ordered from her haven, "Don't you touch me."

Ron obediently halted, blinking, trying visibly to awaken. "KP, what's the matter? Why all the shouting, you could have just come up and…"

"Not this time, Ron Stoppable, I want some answers."

"But, KP, I always answer your questions." Ron began to smile. "All you have to do is ask. I would never deny you anything." As he spoke, Ron eased forward, his half lidded eyes looking directly into her emerald jewels. His voice soft and loving, he soothed, "Just tell me what you want, honey, and I'll…"

Kim blushed, "No, you stay right there, don't you come any closer."

"Gee, Kim, you're no fun this morning." He gave her her favorite goofy grin. "Can I at least make some coffee?"

Kim blinked, "Coffee, yes, make coffee." Ron turned and her gaze followed the taunt muscles of his naked back, the tight toosh in the new fearless ferret boxers, "**And put some clothes on!"**

II.

"Where's Possible?"

"She had a, ah, emergency mission she had to go on." Melody answered. "I volunteered to take her place."

Barkin glared at the four young women lined up in front of his desk. Bonnie, Melody, Suzie, and Little Mary stared blankly back.

"I'll talk to her later. Now, I told you to be here this morning so I could get some answers. I'm sure you all have better things to do on a Saturday morning, so do I. I want to know, what started the fight?"

"What fight?"

Barkin scowled, "All right, if you prefer, the riot."

"What riot?"

The assistant principle stood, leaned over his desk, and stared intimidatingly into the eyes of each of the girls. Of course, he had to look up into the innocent blue eyes of Little Mary.

"Ladies, if it takes all day, I am going to get to the bottom of this. The riot that occurred in the old gym, yesterday afternoon, after school, the riot you were all involved in."

"Oh, that."

"Unless I've been derelict, it's the only one I know of. Now, **talk."**

"That wasn't a riot, it was practice." Suzie blurted.

"Practice? Practice? For what? Inner city warfare?"

Suzie glanced frantically at the others.

"Uh, no, Mr. Barkin," Bonnie took over, "it's a game my dad told me about."

"And what is the name of this 'game'?"

"Combat football."

"Never heard of it."

"That's right," Little Mary mused, "it's an army game, and you were only a marine, weren't you?"

**"Only a Marine! Only a…let me tell you…"** Barkin visibly regained control, though his face still burned. "Explain."

"It's a pretty simple game," Bonnie explained, "You have six balls, two goals, two teams. Half of each team is on their half of the fifty yard line, the others on the other half. The idea is to get the balls in the goal."

Barkin was involuntarily intrigued. "Rules?"

"The players can't cross the fifty yard line. You can't hit somebody above the waist; you can't kick them below the waist."

"And?"

"That's it."

Barkin smiled, a predator with his prey trapped, "With those rules, it seems to me this game should be played outside, say on a football field, not a gym floor. Why were you inside?"

Bonnie's brain froze. "Uh…well…we…ah"

"We didn't want to get our clothes dirty." Melody piped up.

Barkin sat abruptly, "Didn't want to get your clothes dirty?" He began massaging his forehead.

The other girls looked at melody in awe. "Yes, sir" "That's what happened."

"You intend to stick to this story?"

"It's true, sir" came four patently sincere answers.

"Out."

"Sir?"

"Out, now. Out of my office, out of my…"

The girls fled.

III.

Dr. James Timothy Possible sat at the kitchen table, a cooling cup of coffee in his hand, his paper forgotten, and a wide grin on his face.

_"She's always been a loving, passionate women, but who knew one little spot? I wonder what other little tricks…"_

Two soft arms came around his neck; two soft lips kissed his ear. He stood, turning to pull his love close. _"I must remember to thank Ronald, right after I give him a very long, **personal** tour of our newest space probe."_

Inviting lips pressed against his, destroying all other thoughts.

IV.

Kim stared suspiciously into her coffee cup. "What is this?"

"It's Kimmie coffee. Something I thought up just for you. Try it." Ron grinned, "What, you think I'm drugging you or something?"

It smelled delicious, she took a cautious sip, "Ron, this is wonderful, what is it?"

"Basic French roast, cinnamon, and a few sprinkles of ground Mexican chocolate."

"Well it's…no, you don't!" She pointed with her cup, "That corner of the couch is yours until I get my answers." Ron looked wounded, "None of that, sit and no touching." Kim folded her legs under her and sat Indian style in her corner, facing her boy friend.

"Ok, ok, but can I at least lie down?" Ron pouted, "This is awful early for an interrogation, y'know."

"Go ahead."

Ron placed a throw pillow and lay down. As he did, Kim grabbed his feet and swung them into her lap. "Just remember, boy friend, wrong answer, tickle time." She ran a soft finger up his sole.

Giggling, he gasped, "Don't do that, I'll talk, I'll talk."

"Just to remove any doubt, you have been spanking other girls, right?"

"Yes."

Kim looked at him with wounded tearful eyes. "Why, Ronnie? I thought you loved me."

Seeing her distress, Ron moved to sit up and comfort her.

She grasped his feet, "Stay put. Answers."

"KP, remember I told you I learned a lot at Yamanouchi?" Ron began.

"Yeeesss."

"And I told you I still needed to practice and you said go ahead, that practice is necessary to maintain skills?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is part of that."

"What kind of ninja are you training to be?" Kim exploded, "I've met embarrassment ninjas, what are you, a Kama Sutra ninja?"

Ron burst out laughing, "See, see, this is what you are not going to believe, but Kimmie, this is homework! You know how I feel about homework." Ron's assumed a long suffering expression.

"Uh huh, riiight. Next you'll try to tell me you haven't been enjoying yourself." Kim snorted.

"I don't lie to you, KP, you know that. In a way, it's like cooking, finding the right combinations to work."

"Why the spanking?"

"That's just a distraction while I do my real homework."

"What's that? How to cop a feel?"

"KP." Ron looked hurt, "I have not copped a feel on any of those girls. Ask them."

"I know," she grudgingly admitted, "but what **are** you doing?"

"This is where it gets a little weird."

"Gets weird?"

He grinned. "First, some history. The original ninja were assassins and thieves, right?"

"Right."

"Well, the man you were going to kill might be sleeping with his wife or concubine. She might have powerful relatives you didn't want to upset, so she had to be incapacitated."

"Why not just knock her out?'

"No evidence, such as a bruise, remember? Anyway, that's how the lesser ninja did it, but the masters came up with a more, ahh, elegant solution."

"And that was?"

"No memory of an intruder, just a pleasant dream she would be embarrassed to relate. Imagine, her husband is being murdered beside her and she's…well, you see." Ron blushed.

Kim's complexion matched his. "Ok, I get that, but why the other girls, can't you practice on me?" Her blush flared.

"Sensei's orders."

"What?"

Kim suddenly realized she wasn't nearly as upset as she should be. Why she…Ron's feet! One foot was massaging her bare side, while the toe of the other circled and probed her belly button. In, out, gently around, in, out, soothing and arou….She levitated off the couch.

"I told you no touching!' Kim grabbed his feet, beginning a determined tickle attack, sending Ron into hysterics. "Now talk, ninja boy."

"Pax, pax, I surrender." Ron wiped the tears from his eyes. "Where was I?"

"Sensei's orders."

"Oh, yeah, well anyway, all women are the same, but they're all different, OK?"

Kim nodded suspiciously, "Ok, so?'

"So I have to practice to find the differences. Besides, Sensei said it was impossible."

Kim was immediately interested, "What's impossible?"

"KP, there are over two hundred pleasure points on a woman."

"Two…two hundred?'

"Yes, and Sensei said it was impossible for any woman to sustain being stimulated that much."

"Two hundred." Kim licked her lips.

"Uh huh, so you see why I've…Hey!" Kim grabbed his tee shirt, hauling him off the couch. "KP, what are you…" She pulled him towards the stairs. "KP, I told you it was impossible!"

"Impossible? Check my name."

V.

"Mrs. Dr. P.?"

"Hello, Ron, if you're looking for Kim, I thought she was with you?"

"She is, sorta, Mr. Dr. P. there?"

"No, he and the boys went to the lab for something. I can tell him you called."

"NO, uh no Mrs. Dr. P., I'll be right over."

"Now I wonder what that's all about." Mrs. Possible mused to herself.

Ten minutes later she found out when Ron knocked on her kitchen door. "Ron, what are you…Kim!"

"Hi, Mrs. Dr. P." He stood there in the porch light, a limp boneless body cradled in his arms. "It's ah, not what you think."

"I didn't know Kim had a mission. I'll call the hospital and…"

"No, no, no, Mrs. P. Kim's not hurt. Honest."

Mrs. Possible looked closely at her daughter. Other than the closed eyes and limp limbs, she couldn't see an injury, and she didn't think she had ever seen that satisfied a smile on her daughter's face.

She frowned, "Ronald, what have you and Kim been doing."

"Not, not what you're thinking, Mrs. P. Believe me. Can I take her up to her room, please?"

"All right," Anne stepped aside, leaning to tell Ron, "but you and I are going to have a talk, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I understand." Ron stammered, heading down the hall and up the stairs.

Anne followed, "_What did Ronald do this summer? He's carried Kim from his house, apparently, and up the stairs, and he's not even breathing hard." "_Set her on the bed and wait for me downstairs, Ron. After I get her settled, we'll talk."

"Yes, ma'am." Ron tried to follow her orders, but found a resistant Kim, moaning, "no…don' go…again…pleas…an than' you."

Anne's eyebrow's rose as she stared at a blushing Ron. She pried her daughter's reluctant arms from around his neck. "Go."

"Gone." Ron almost ran from the room.

Anne Possible gazed down at her limp, smiling, disheveled daughter, unable to hide her grin, "Young lady, you and I are going to have a looong talk."

VI.

"Ron, could you see who's at the door?" Anne yelled as she wrestled Kim into her pajamas.

"Sure thing, Mrs. P." Ron called back.

Ten minutes later, having finally pulled the covers over her boneless daughter, Anne went downstairs.

"Now, Ronald we need to…Ron…Ronald?"


	5. Chapter 5:  Retribution?

Chapter 5: Retribution

I.

"Monique? Isn't it a little late for you to come by?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Possible, but I really needed to talk to Kim. Is she here?"

"Wellll, yes and no," Mrs. Possible grinned, "physically she's here, but mentally…?"

Monique stood puzzled for a moment, and then her eyes opened wide. "Ron…" she breathed.

"What was that, Monique?" The redhead's eyes narrowed. "Did you say something about Ron? Where is that boy, I need to speak with him."

"You and a lot of other people." Monique muttered, "I mean…ah…could I see Kim, please, it's **really** important."

Anne Possible hesitated, "All right, follow me, but I don't think it will do any good."

Standing at the top of Kim's loft stairs, beside Mrs. Possible, Monique watched her friend snuggle and mutter to her Panda-Roo. "Can we wake her up, Ma'am?"

"Good luck."

"Kim, c'mon Kim, wake up." Monique instructed loudly.

"Ummmmahhhh. Thas' th one, Ronnie, number twelve, ohhhhhh." The redhead in the bed moaned.

"Well, that's new," Mrs. Possible grinned, "last time she was moaning over number sixteen."

"**Kim?** Talk to me, girlfriend. Where's Ron? Kim?"

"Ronnie, oh, bad boy…."

"Mrs. Possible, how long has she been like this?" Monique wondered.

"Since Ronald brought her home three hours ago. Speaking of which, I really do need to talk to Ron. Have you seen him?"

"No, Ma'am, I was hoping he was with Kim." The dark girl frowned, "Ma'am, you said Ron brought her home. Did he say where he was going when he left?"

"No, that's another thing I want to speak to him about. He left without saying goodbye, when he knew I wanted to talk."

"That doesn't sound like Ron. Wait a minute, three hours ago? Has anybody else been by to see Kim?"

"No, somebody rang the doorbell, and Ron said he would answer it. Then when I went down, he was gone. Why?'

"Bonnie."

II

"_Oh, man, I am so dead."_ Ron thought as he paced his prison, _"Mrs. P. wanted to talk, **Kim**, oh, man when Kim finds out about this, oh, man, I am so dead."_

He should have known something was up when he opened the Possible's door to find Bonnie standing there. A grin reminiscent of his cousin Shawn's on Christmas morning had erupted on her face.

"Ronnie!" She had grabbed his shirt and jerked him through the doorway. Before he could gather his scattered wits, two strong, large, feminine arms had lifted him from behind.

"Bring him, Mary." Was all Bonnie had said as she turned and marched away.

Now he found himself in a locked room in a house he had never been to before, wondering what in the world was going on.

Ron heard a key turning in the old fashioned lock. Assuming a defensive position, he waited for his adversaries.

The door swung slowly open, the four figures backlit by the hallway lights.

"Ready for some truth time, lover?"

III.

"Bonnie? What about Bonnie, Monique?' Mrs. Possible questioned.

"She was supposed to come over and talk to Kim, ma'am, about R…ah…the squad, right, the cheerleading squad."

"Monique, I want to know what's going on, and I want to know right now." Mrs. Possible's voice was stern. "Now Ronald is doing something, or something's been done to Ron, or I'm not sure. But something is going on, so talk."

Monique looked at the implacable older woman and sighed, "Ok, where do I start?"

"How about that Pin you're wearing, and why it looks just like one Kimmie has? Just a minute," her stern look dissolved into a laughing grin, "don't tell me you…"

"Kim **told** you about the pins?" Monique gasped. "What else did she tell you?"

"We talk about a lot of things, such as Ronald having maybe a little too much fun this year. Now, did you get your pin the same way?"

"The silver one, yeah, nobody else has her emerald one though."

"Nobody else? How many are there?"

"Quite a few, Ma'am, but don't we need to focus on Ron? After all, he's missing."

"Doesn't sound like he's been missing many," Anne snorted, "but, all right, tell me why you think Bonnie's involved."

"Because she said she was coming to talk to Kim tonight. I just don't know if she came alone."

IV.

Bonnie was most definitely not alone Ron saw. Accompanying her, all with anticipatory grins on their faces, were Suzie, Melody, and...**Little Mary?** Ron's mind began to run in panicked circles.

_"Little Mary? Big Mike's little sister! Kicked off the rugby team for violence, broke Mike's nose, tried to join the football team but the other players threatened to quit, makes Xena look like a second stringer…oh, man, KP, sidekick in trouble!"_

"H…hi…uh…hello?" Ron managed.

V.

"We have got to get Kim back to normal," Monique stormed, "she's the only one who can find Ron."

"Good luck, I think the only thing we can do is let her sleep it off."

"No, wait, Mrs. Possible, I've got an idea. She told me this brought her out of the rage she was in at the festival."

Mrs. Possible watched curiously as Monique cleared her throat and leaned over to speak gruffly in her daughter's ear. "KP, KP, sidekick in trouble."

Anne collapsed helplessly when Kim's sultry, sleepy voice answered, "You certainly are…"


	6. Chapter 6:  Retreat

Chapter 6: Retreat

I.

The four lovely young women advanced. The big eared blonde retreated, hands held up to slow them. _"Oh man, what do I do? Can't fight, somebody might get hurt. With Little Mary, probably me!"_

"Ronnie, we know…" Bonnie purred.

"Know? Know what? No, I…"_Sensei?"_

I know you gave me a spanking, Ron-ron," Bonnie cooed, "and it was a spankin' spanking. I really needed one. And I need another one so I won't be a bad girl again. You wouldn't want me to be bad would you, lover?'

"Lover? No, no, no, loser, remember, Bon-bon, looser, right?" Ron continued his retreat. _"Sensei, what do I do, what can I say?"_

The girls advanced. Little Mary on the left of the semi circle, Bonnie on the right, Suzie and Melody pranced straight ahead.

Ron advanced backward until his legs collided with the chair Little Mary pulled behind him. She put a hand on each of his shoulders and held him down. Bonnie moved to kneel beside him; Melody and Suzie each grabbed a hand and sat on his knees.

"Now, Ronnie-poo, you know I was just flirting," Bonnie breathed in Ron's ear, "I've always liked you." She slid her hand under his jersey, caressing his taught stomach.

"Eeeep! B-B-Bonnie, what, what are you…"

Melody rubbed her soft cheek against his palm. "Ronnie, don't you think I'm beautiful anymore?" Her soft blue eyes stared tearfully into his.

"Gaaah…no…I mean… unfair…foul…no tears…that's …aba…aba…"

Suzie placed his hand on her backside. "I've tried so hard to meet your standards, Ron, don't you like me?" She pouted.

Ron's fingers automatically flexed, grasping the firm soft curve.

"Su-Su-Su…I-I-"Ron's liquefying brain grabbed a memory. "_Stoppable-san, when you become panicked, remember your mantra. Close it around you like armor. Chanting your mantra will help you maintain composure. Remember, in calm there is control."_

Little Mary pulled Ron's head to her chest; her soft pillows smothering his ears.

"Ron, I know I'm a big girl, but don't you like me?" Her muffled voice barely penetrated his fogging mind.

"Uh…big…beautiful…uh…I…I…" "_Mantra, Ron-man, the mantra! Oh, yeah…Kimberly Anne Possible, Kimberly Anne Possible…"_

Melody moved his hand from her cheek; she began licking and nibbling on his fingers. Suzie moved his hand from her 'cheek' and copied Melody.

_"Kimberly Anne Possible…Kimberly Anne Possible…"_

Little Mary slid her softness from around Ron's head, kneeling to begin licking and nuzzling his right ear. Her left hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck, her right caressing his jersey clad chest.

"_Kimberly Anne Possible…Kimberly Anne Possible…"_

"Ronnie," Bonnie breathed in his left ear, licking lightly at the whorls, "We've all been bad."

Little Mary's pearly teeth nibbled at his right ear.

"_Kiggerly Anne Possible…ah…Kimberly Anne Possible…"_

Melody's moist, warm tongue slid between Ron's fingers.

"_Kimberly Anne Passable…Kimberly Anne Possible…Sensei?"_

Suzie engulfed Ron's index finger, sliding her lips andwet tonguedown to its' base.

"_Kaberly Anne Possible…Sensei, it's not working...Kimberly Anne Possible"_

Melody tried to swallow two fingers, nibbling at her treat.

"_Kimgerly Bam Plausible…" _Two moist warm tongues tried to meet in the middle of his head…"_KibbeerlyGannnPoss…**Sensei!"**_

II.

"If I find Ron, I'll be sure to tell him you need to speak to him, Dr. Possible." Monique said as she edged toward the door.

"All right, Monique, you do that. But I still want to know what Ron is doing. I refuse to believe there are that many girls, including you and my Kimmie, who think they want a spanking."

Monique scurried faster. "Right, Mrs. Possible, we'll talk, promise, I, ah, I can't figure it out either, well, 'bye." Shutting the door, Monique released a relieved sigh. "What are we going to tell her?" She wondered.

Waking down the street, she pondered tonight's events. _"What did Ron do to baby girl? What he did to me was WTG, but what he must have done…"_ Her steps slowed as her eyes began to glaze in speculation.

Nearing the corner, a blonde headed blur flew by, "Hi Mo, By Mo." The blur detoured through a yard, leaped a fence, and was gone.

"What the…Ron? Ron get back here." She yelled, staring at the fence he had leapt.

"Mo…Monique," a voice wheezed from behind her. "Did you see Ron?"

"Suzie? What are you doing?'

The brunette collapsed to the grass. "Trying…_gasp_…trying…_pant…_to catch…_wheeze…_Ron." Drawing a deep breath she looked up, "Why isn't that boy on the track team? I'm on the girl's team and I couldn't even get close."

A car screeched to a halt. Bonnie, Melody, and Little Mary piled out.

"Suzie, you lost him?"

"You let him get away?"

"Where did he go?"

"Yeah, sorry, he got away. But Monique saw him." Suzie managed.

"You saw him?' Melody asked.

"Where did he go?" Bonnie snarled.

"Yeah, Jenkins, where did Ron go." Little Mary growled.

Monique just stared at the four until a neon light began flashing behind her eyes. "Waaait a minute. You four weren't thinking of a little private party, were you?" Her anger began to bloom. "What did you do to Ron?"

"Nothing."

"Bonnie, Ron would not be running from 'nothing'. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing I tell you. We had him but…"

"He's tricky." Little Mary grumbled.

"Fast too." Melody chimed in.

"That's what I said." Suzie wheezed.

Monique glared. "You are going to tell me exactly what happened, or," she held up a silencing finger, "I tell the other girls and **Kim** that you tried to have a little private 'personal' time with Ron."

Four faces paled, "Monique, you wouldn't?"

"Try me."

"OK," Melody began hesitantly, "Bonnie and Mary caught him and things were going real well. At least, I thought they were."

"If that tent was any indication, Ron thought so too." Little Mary muttered.

Bonnie jumped in, "Yeah, but then…"

_"I do not believe this!" Bonnie screamed._

_Rising from the floor, tenderly massaging their bruised booties, Suzie and Melody asked plaintively, "What happened?"_

_"He fainted!" Little Mary moaned, gesturing at Ron's limp body. "Out cold."_

_"Some hero!" Bonnie spat, "He faces all those villains, all that danger, and he faints because of four little girls."_

_The four looked at each other as Ron's limp body slid to the floor._

_"What do we do now?" Suzie pouted._

_Three girls looked at Bonnie hopefully. Bonnie sighed, "I guess we wake him up and start…**Grab him!"**_

_"Damn!"_

_"Missed!"_

_"After him!"_

_"_Like we said," Bonnie finished, "he's fast and he's tricky."

"Serves you right," Monique huffed, "Suzie and Mary weren't even…"

"Hey we helped take the heat from Mr. Barkin this morning, we deserve a reward." Little Mary flashed back, "You weren't there."

"I-I had to work." Monique began defensively, "but still…"

"That's past," Bonnie stated, "You're in now, Monique, and if you want in you've got to help. Where would Ron go? You know all of his hideouts."

"Not all of them," Monique equivocated, "but we can check his house and the tree house on the way to the lake. He has a favorite place there."

"Everybody in the car," Bonnie commanded, "We have a trickster to catch."

III.

"Man, are they ever persistent." Ron panted. After escaping from Bonnie's house, he had reached his home by back alleys and byways. Before he could collapse on his bed, he heard tires screech outside. Looking out the window he saw the girls jumping out of Bonnie's car, racing to his door. Without a second thought, he grabbed his backpack and ran to the back door. As he leapt the fence, he saw Little Mary come around the corner, heading for the tree house.

They were waiting for him at the lake. He had five minutes to catch his breath at the lookout before he saw the headlights. He didn't dare go to the water tower, he would be trapped. The arbor in the park gave him a few minutes rest, but they found him again. That was where he discovered how they knew his spots. Monique was guiding them. _"See if I ever loan her my GWA passes again." _Ron was quickly running out of options. He had to have help.

IV.

"I'm out of ideas," Monique admitted, "we almost had him in the park, but you were right, he's fast."

"Told you." Grinned Suzie, "Monday I'm telling the coach he has an undiscovered runner in school who can beat anybody on the team."

"That's wonderful for the track team," Melody objected, "but what about us?"

Little Mary was deep in thought. "Bonnie, where would Ron feel safest?'

"With Kim, but…you think he might be headed there? At this time of night?"

Monique brightened, "Yeah, he's spent the night there before. If we hurry, we might beat him."

Bonnie floored the accelerator.

V.

Ron saw the headlights coming around the corner as he ran up the silenced hover jet's ramp. "Hit it!" He screamed at the pilot. "Emergency power!"

The five leaped out of the car just in time to see the ramp retracting as the jet rose and headed out.

"Damn, damn, damn," Bonnie cursed, "how did he get a jet?"


	7. Chapter 7: Ruminations

It's Addictive: Chapter 7

I.

Kim floated down the stairs of her loft bedroom. Her eyes were dreamy, her smile mysterious. Her Ronnie was in so much trouble when next they met. He had rocked her world yesterday, and she fully intended to shake his foundations today. And then that dream she had last night. She giggled softly, could number twenty four **really **be that?

_Satisfaction innervated her. Her emerald eyes reluctantly cracked open to investigate the small noise she had heard. **He** was coming in her bedroom, dressed all in black, blond hair seducing her with its wildness. "Ummmm, Ronnie, can we try number twenty four now?" She puppy pouted. His head whipped to her in surprise. He approached slowly, those pleasure providing hands reaching. _

_"Kimmie," he whispered, "I'm not really here, this is just a dream, only a dream." He took her Kimmunicator from her bed stand. "And this is only your fantasy." His hands touched her. Her eyes rolled up as the sensations stormed through her satiated body, sending her…_

Kim halted on the landing, a small frown replacing her smile. Where had that come from? Surely not one of her dreams. She had never thought of **that, **never even heard a whisper that **that** would drive her so deeply into sensation stunned nirvana. But was it a dream? Was her Kimmunicator in her room or had he taken it. She turned to go back to her loft.

"Kimmie, I need to speak to you." A stern Anne Possible spoke from the bottom of the stairs. "Come down here and have your coffee while we talk."

"Mom, I just need to check something, then I'll be right down."

"Now, Kim, you can check whatever it is later."

"But, Mom…"

"Now, young lady."

II.

The querulous quintet gathered around the breakfast table in the Rockwieller's kitchen, cups of coffee held desperately in their hands. A series of phone calls had resulted in an impromptu pajama party and strategy session. The resulting gathering of barefoot beauties in baby dolls, negligees, and in Little Mary's case, oversize male dress shirt, was enough to stop a teen boy's heart, or fry his brain with uncontrollable lust. Finally the disgruntled silence was broken.

"You stole my idea, Bonnie, and it didn't work," Monique grumbled, "So what do we do now?"

Bonnie glared with sleep deprived eyes, "Why ask me? It's not my fault he got away, and I still want to know where he got that jet."

"Who cares," Suzie complained, "he got one and who knows where he is now, or when he's coming back."

"Think logically," Melody replied with disgust, "after all the favors he and Kim have done, he could have got a lift from lots of places. What does it matter anyway?"

Pulling her shirt further down her bare thighs, Little Mary answered. "It matters because if we knew where he went, we'd have an idea of when or if he's coming back."

"Makes sense," Melody admitted, "but I think we're going about this all wrong."

"What gave you that clue?" Bonnie said snarkily.

"Wait a minute, Bonnie, do you have an idea Melody?" Monique broke in.

"I think Amelia was right, we have to get at him through Kim." Melody grinned.

Monique slumped, "We've lost already then."

"Why?" "How come?" "What do you mean?"

"You didn't see her last night," Monique shook her head. "She might have been willing to share a bit before yesterday, but I think she's gonna get greedy now."

"C'mon, Monique, spill." Bonnie ordered, "What are you talking about."

The girls all leaned closer.

Monique's voice lowered conspiratorially. "When I went by Kim's last night, well, you know how spaced we all get …?"

"Some of us." Growled Mary.

"Yeah, the lucky ones." Suzie agreed.

Glancing at the two unchosen, Monique continued, "Well, you should have seen baby girl."

Four eager lovelies looked at her expectantly.

"She was with Ron **the whole afternoon!** Her mother tried, I tried, and we couldn't bring her out of it. All she would do is moan 'again' and numbers."

"Numbers, what do numbers have to do with it?" Asked Suzie.

"What does 'Ummmmahhhh, tha's the one, Ronnie, number twelve, ohhhh,' sound like to you?" Monique mimicked her friend.

The other girls stared at her, jaws loose.

"And earlier, her mom said she was moaning about number sixteen." The dark girl revealed.

Bonnies' eyes were the first to focus. "That…that sounds like he did her at least sixteen times. What did K have to say?"

"Nothing, all she could do was sleep and smile."

A collective and envious "Ohhhhh." arose.

III.

"Your father and the boys went to the rocketry swap meet in Upperton this morning, so we have plenty of privacy."

Kim glanced up from under her lashes, her mind still trying to focus under the combined attacks of suspicion and satisfaction. "Privacy for what, Mom." She tried, in her most innocent voice.

A small grin broke Anne's serious face. "Do I really need to read a list, or would you rather just tell me what happened yesterday with Ron?"

"List?" "Ron?"Kim's small voice squeaked.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Anne smiled, "but before you go anywhere, I am going to know what is going on."

"Uh…what's going on? I don't under…"

"Kimmie," Anne interrupted, "let's start at the beginning. Why do you think you need a spanking?"

"Spanking?" Kim's voice rose two octaves. Anne just held her look "Well…ah…it's…ah…well, not really the spanking."

"Go on, what is it then? Kimmie, don't tell me you like the pain?"

"NO, mom, the pleasure."

"Ok, lost me somewhere," Anne began, "how is there any pleasure in a spanking if it's not the pain?"

"It's…It's not the spanking," Kim's face blazed, "it's what else he does."

"We are speaking about Ronald, right?" Anne asked in amazement.

"Of course we are, Mom, do you think I'd let anybody…Mom…that's just…I wouldn't…"

"Settle down, Kim, just tell me."

"Mom, you're a doctor…"

"Unless they jerked my license and didn't tell me."

"So you know anatomy pretty well, right?"

"I like to think so, why?"

"How many pleasure points does a woman have? And I mean without counting any…any…uh…"

"Private areas?"

"Thanks, that'll work."

"I never studied erotic nerve endings that much, but depending on the woman, I would say probably less than fifty, why?"

"Would you believe, over two hundred?"

"T-Two hundred?"

"Yes."

Anne Possible licked her lips, "Over two hundred…"

IV.

Ron Stoppable swung his legs to the floor of the plane. He rotated his neck, feeling the vertebrae pop. As many planes as he had slept on, he never got comfortable.

"_Kim is comfortable, yeah, but that's because she uses me for a pillow." _He grinned to himself. _"I wonder how long we've been on the ground, and where I am?"_

The cabin door opened, a figure silhouetted against the bright light from the pilot's windows.

"Who are you?" Ron squinted.

I'm Willamena Irene Du." The voice reminded him of old movie torch singers, "You can call me Will I.

"What?"

"Will I Du?" The figure wiggled forward.


	8. Chapter 8:  Trapped

It's Addictive: Chapter 8

I.

"Mother!" A shocked Kim managed, "that is sick and wrong!"

"What?' The lovely matriarch refocused, "Kimmie, what are you talking about?"

"I saw that, you were thinking about Ron."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kimmie, I'm almost old enough to be his mother." Anne answered coyly.

"Mom, he's mine, you've got yours." Kim stared at her flushed mother, "this sitch is getting weird enough without…"

Anne Possible tried her best to look offended, "Kimberly Anne Possible, how dare you think your own mother would…" She couldn't hold her expression and collapsed in giggles.

"Mom," Kim gave a long suffering sigh, "are you going to keep playing me, or can we get on with this?"

"Why, Kim, what makes you think I'm playing you? I mean, if you can only handle sixteen out of two hundred, maybe Ronald needs…"

"I'll have you know I handled twenty three…" Kim clapped her hands to her mouth. Her natural Kimpetiveness had done it to her again.

"You did?" Anne twinkled, "And just what were these twenty three?"

"I…I…I…" Kim stammered.

"Yes?"

Kim could feel her face blazing, "Mom, I…ah, I don't really …um…I…"

Anne fought to keep her grin manageable, "Kimmie, what don't you 'really'?" You don't want to tell me?"

Kim stared at her coffee, "Well, not really, I don't, but that's not it."

"All right, what is it?"

"I really don't remember." Kim mumbled.

"What?"

"**I don't know what he did, all right?"** Kim bounced her forehead on the table. "I don't remember, Mom, just that he started kissing my neck and…and…" her voice trailed off.

Looking at her daughter's dreamy eyes, Anne felt a twinge of jealousy. She could understand though, after what Jimmy did Friday night.Anne's body began to warm in memory…"**Kim, **what are you thinking of?"

Kim started, "Sorry, Mom. I can't help it. I never felt anything like what Ron did."

"And that's exactly what I want to know, what did Ron do?"

"Weelll, I think he was rubbing my back."

_"Touching her back? Jimmy was rubbing my…no; it couldn't be, could it?"_

"Kim did he by any chance…" The doorbell interrupted her, "Who could that be?"

"I'll get it," Kim exclaimed as she escaped.

II.

"Du? What…what…Du?" Ron stared at the ebony haired, olive skinned woman slowly walking toward him

"Anything you want, lover," the agent played with the zipper of her tunic, gradually widening the gap. "I know all about you Ron."

"Me?" Ron's voice tried to imitate Falsetto Jones, "What about me? Sidekick? Buffoon, y'know?"

"Oh, I know that's the game you play." Her voice was inviting, "but that's not the game I want to play."

Ron's eyes involuntarily followed the slender hand moving the zip slowly up and down, revealing and concealing. _"How low can that…gah…no slings…man, that's some soft…FOCUS, Rondo… focus…round, soft…wrong focus!"_

"You see, Ronnie, I got into a little trouble at GJ, got too personal on a mission, and for punishment I had to review and catalogue all the Ron factor files and tapes. I found out a few things the brain boys missed."

She had managed to back him against the upholstered side of the cabin. "See, they looked for something extraordinary, I looked for something subtle."

Ron felt her press her torso against his, the slight pressure causing her tunic to part like an opening curtain. "Wi…Wil…"

Her hand reached up to caress his cheek, palm flat, fingers tickling his neck. "Just call me Willy, love. Anyway, I decided to reactivate the surveillance we had left, and guess what? I couldn't see what you did to those girls, but I could see the effect. Now," Her caressing fingers tightened, her other arm coming up to pull his face down, "I need a more…hands on approach." Her full soft, lips pressed to Ron's.

Ron's brain and body erupted in hormone melt down as her tickling tongue sought entrance. His flailing arms wrapping around the cuddlesome package.

"Ummmmmmm."

III.

"Amelia?"

"Morning, Kim, may I come in?"

"Ah…sure, come on in. What can I do for you, Amelia?"

"We need to talk, in private."

"About what?"

"Do you know what's been happening with Ron?"

Kim began to panic, "Ron? What's wrong with Ron? Is he in trouble?"

"I think you could say that, yes."

"C'mon." Kim grasped Amelia's arm, jerking her through the door and pulling her towards the stairs. Her mother intercepted her.

"Kim, who was…hello? Kim?"

"Mom, this is...this is Amelia. She goes to school with Ron and me."

Anne's eyes twinkled, "I see school isn't all you share." She nodded at the pin on Amelia's breast. Both teen's blushed "I heard Ron's name mentioned, so I think you two young ladies and I need to talk."

"Mom, I…"

"Mrs. Possible, we…"

"In the kitchen, now."

IV.

Bonnie marched toward her front door, followed determinedly by her four co-conspirators, wherever Ron was, Kim would know or be able to find out. After Monique's revelations, they were more determined than ever to explore this new Ron. Throwing open the door Bonnie halted abruptly, causing a small pileup. On her doorstep, glaring at her, were the six remaining members of the cheer squad.

"All right, Bonnie, you've got Ron, and we want him. Either bring him out or we're coming in."

"Yeah," snarled Hope, "you five have had your fun, now get out of the way."

"But we don't have him!" Melody shouted.

"Uh-huh, like we'd believe a bunch that didn't tell anybody else what they were doing. What happened to the 'sisterhood'? Our sorority?" growled Tara...

Hope pushed forward, "Out of our way."

Bonnie pushed back, "You are not coming in here."

Marcella's small fist missed as Bonnie ducked. Unfortunately that left Little Mary's generous cushions open.

"Owwwwww…. You little…."

The door shut behind the last of the six charging cheerleaders.

V.

Ron finally regained enough wits to pull away from the soft lips consuming his. "Ag…agent…"

"Just call me Willy, love."

Ron dodged her seeking lips, "O…okay, Willy, what are you talking about? I know GJ…stop that!" Ron grabbed her wrists. "I have enough trouble keeping my pants on without…wait, that didn't…"

"Ahhh, just a little peek?" Her hand cupped him, "After all, I've seen the tapes."

"I, I, d-don't do that."

BEEEP, the monitor on the wall came on. "Agent Du two, what are you doing?"

Willy rested her head on Ron's chest before turning, "Dr. Director, what a pleasant surprise. Can I help you?"

Deciding this was no time to faint from relief, Ron placed his hands on Willy's shoulders, easing her toward the monitor. Getting her close, he eyed the side door on the plane. How quick could he open it and escape? He began easing over towards it. His movement attracted the director's notice. "Ron? What are you doing to my agent?"

"To her?" Ron squawked in disbelief.

"Ron, you do understand that you are breaking a number of fraternization regulations. Not to mention what Miss Possible will say when she finds out how you conduct yourself."

"Willy! Tell her…" Ron stared at the agent's innocent face.

"Tell her what, Ron?"

"Agent Du two, can you return to headquarters?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ron, I am very disappointed in you. We'll discuss this further when you and Agent Du two return. Out." The monitor shut off.

Ron turned to Willy, "How could you?"

"I saw you eyeing that escape hatch, Ronnie," Willy purred as she pressed forward, "and it is up to you what we tell Dr. Director."

"Huh?"

Her hands gently clasped his cheeks, pulling him toward her lips, "If you help me with my 'research', that's what I tell the director. If you don't want to help, then…"

"Then you accuse me of assault?"

"Ronnie," she whispered against his mouth, "I would never do that. I promise I won't say a word."

"But, if you don't…she'll think…oh, man."

"Now, don't be shy, just show me what you got, and everything will be just fine."

_"KP, sidekick **really** in trouble."_


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

Thanks to all who have read and enjoyed this story. I'm trying to answer all reviews individually..This chapter is just a little shorty to carry over. The next will be longer, promise.

It's Addictive: Chapter 9

I.

"Dr. Director, we have a situation."

"What? Is W.E.E. attacking?"

"No, Ma'am," the technician glanced up, "you said you wanted to be informed when Agent Du two's hover jet was landing."

"Took her long enough." the patch wearing beauty muttered, "What's her ETA?"

"That's the situation, Ma'am, there's no one answering our hails, and apparently no one at the controls. The auto pilot is requesting landing."

"Is there any problem with taking control from here?"

"We just need your authorization, Ma'am."

"Do it. Get them landed at bay 5. I'll meet them there."

II.

"All right, girls, what is going on?" Anne asked quietly.

"Mom," Kim's voice was tentative, "this is just between the three of us, right?"

"That depends."

"Mrs. Possible, if we tell you are you going to tell other parents? Will Ronnie get in trouble?"

"Amelia, that depends on what Ron has done."

The beautiful brunette crossed her arms and slumped in her chair. "Then I'm not talking. I'm not going to get my pink sloth…"

Kim's eyes flared. "Wait a minute! What do you mean your pink sloth? Ron is…"

Amelia returned the glare, "He may not know it yet, but he's mine! And once I get him alone he won't bother with the rest of you."

Kim's chair toppled backwards as she jumped up reaching for the brunette. "He is not yours, he's mine!"

Amelia's dainty fingers looked remarkably like claws as she in turn reached for her antagonist.

"Hold it! That's enough of that," Anne reached across the table grabbing each girl's shoulder. "There will be no fights at my table." Two identical glares transfixed her. "Both of you sit, stop glaring at me, and talk. Amelia, I promise I won't tell anyone else unless what Ron is doing is going to hurt someone. Is that good enough?"

Both teens sat, still glaring at each other, "Does that include Daddy?" Kim asked.

"If what I think happened, happened, I have other things to talk to your father about, Kimmie. No, I won't tell him."

"All right," Amelia sighed, "Mrs. Possible, have you ever felt so good that you'd do almost anything to feel that way again?"

"Amelia, you haven't been doing drugs, have you?" Anne asked anxiously.

"No, Ma'am, better. Ron."

"**Ron**?"

III.

Amidst the ruins of the once fashionable living room, eleven teens glared at eah other. All showed signs of hair pulling, scratches and a few bites.

"All right," Hope broke the silence, "You tried kidnapping Ron and it didn't work. Have you thought about catching Kim?"

"Kim?"

"Of course," Marcella grinned, "Ron will do anything Kim tells him to do. Hope, you're a genius."

Bonnie spoke through her teeth, her jaw being a little sore, "Great idea, have you forgotten her sixteen kinds of Kung Fu?"

"No," Monique piped up, "but I know someone who's not worried about her karate."

"And who would that be?"

"Shego."

IV.

Her repeated hails producing no results, Dr. Director punched in her personal override code, opening the hovercraft's door. "Agent Du? Du two are you in here?" When there was no reply, she cautiously entered the passenger section of the craft.

Her agent lay on the couch, supine, tunic open. "Agent Du! Cover yourself." Enraged by the lack of response, Dr. Director looked closely at her agent, finally seeing the smile and closed eyes.

"Willamena Irene Du! What did Stoppable do to you?" Betty asked, shaking her agents shoulder. "Agent Du two, answer me."

Betty could have sworn her highly trained agent giggled! "Agent, Willy!"

"Ohhhh, Ronnie." The semi-conscious agent mumbled.

"Agent Du two, what did Ron do."

"Du."

"What?"

The beauty closed her eyes, smiling, "He did Du."

V.

"_Just once, just once, I'd like to walk off a plane." _Ron groused as he unbuckled his harness. _"Every time I get on a plane with a girl I wind up freefalling. And I **hate** freefall."_

Ron began field packing his parachute, glancing around the mountainside, "_Those clowns at GJ would probably try and charge me for the parachute, better carry it. Now where am I? This place looks awful familiar."_

"Hello, sidekick, where's the girlfriend?"

"_Shego?"_


	10. Chapter 10:  the pause that refreshs

I want to thank all who voted for this story in Zaratan's awards. I am honored and humbled that enough of you liked my piece to put it in the top three. So, to all who like a laugh, enjoy.

Spectre666

"It's Addictive: Chapter 10

I.

"Shego? Even if we knew how to get in touch with her, you'd have to be certifiably nutso to go near her." Crystal choked out.

"That's for sure," Little Mary joined in, "remember when she almost destroyed Bueno Nacho?"

"Yeah, or how about when she blew up the jewelry store?" Bonnie agreed.

"I know she can be a little temperamental…"

"Temperamental? Monique, have you totally lost it?" Melody gasped, "You're talking about a woman who regularly tries to take over the world."

"Naah, she's just in it for the fun. Drakken is the would be world conqueror."

"And you know this how?" Marcella questioned.

"A few months back, she broke into Club Banana when I was there late doing inventory. I knew who she was, and lemme tell you, you just think you've heard Mo Mo talk fast, I made any end of ad announcer sound like he had a southern drawl. To make a long story short, I convinced her to use my discount instead of stealing, and I promised to give her advance notice of anything good coming up." Monique looked thoughtful, "She really has great fashion sense in spite of that garish jumpsuit she wears."

Bonnie looked skeptical, "OK, so you know a villain. How does this help us with K?"

"She gave me a number to call her on and…"

Hope interrupted excitedly, " I get it, if Kim won't, ah, share, we call Shego!"

"All right," Tara grinned, "but we only call green girl if we absolutely have to, there's enough of us 'chosen' already. Let's go give Kim one more chance, then we take desperate measures."

Amid grins and giggles, the group headed for their cars.

II.

"Shego?"

"Where's the princess, Stoppable?"

"She's not here." Ron stammered.

"Right, well I tried to do this the easy way." Shego sighed, "C'mon, we go inside the lair, I tie you up, Kimmie appears to rescue you, blah, blah. This is getting so old."

Ron frowned, "I told you she wasn't here."

"Uh huh, and you jumped from a plane and just happened to land at Drakken's lair. And Princess isn't sneaking in some other way. Come on, let's get this over with."

"That's it," Ron growled, "I have had enough."

Shego glared, "What? Had enough what?" Looking at Ron, his totally pissed off expression, for some reason a picture of Drakken's shark pool popped into her head. "Look, sidekick…"

Ron chunked the parachute at the villainess, charging behind it. He hit the grass, sliding between her braced feet, _"Worked on Gill_." This time he got aggressive, as he slid between her legs, he grasped her slim ankles, twisting to his stomach, coming upright, jerking Shego's feet out from under her.

The suddenness of the attack, combined with the thrown parachute, startled Shego enough that she wasn't prepared to fall. Her abundant chest slammed into the ground, driving the air from her lungs. Trying to force air into her empty chest, she felt Ron grab her right hand. The familiar sensation of a cuff clipped on her wrist. Helplessly trying to breathe, she was unable to resist as Ron pulled her left wrist back and secured it, all the while muttering about women chasing him. Gasping Shego felt Ron reach under her, massaging her diaphragm, helping her get air.

Ron knelt astride Kim's most dangerous foe, his good humor restored. He noticed Shego's hands beginning to glow. "Ah, Shego, I'd be real careful if I were you." The cuffs glowed, Shego's fingers flickered. "These cuffs are experimental, and Wade really hasn't had a chance to test them. Well, of course he hasn't, you wouldn't have volunteered, would you?"

Shego squirmed and growled.

"See, you might be able to overload the circuits and open them, but one in three chance. The other maybes are the cuffs explode, or they short circuit and fry your hands." He paused, then couldn't stop, "Can the sidekick get a BOOYAH?"

"Stoppable, you are dead when I get these off."

"Hey, Shego, I…y'know, Shego's kind of a silly name."

Shego reared, her feet kicking up. Ron pushed between her shoulders and sat down, butt to butt. "I mean, c'mon, Hego, Shego, Mego, and Wego? Imagination deprived anyone?"

Shego wanted to resist, but in her current situation she was just glad Ron was pushing on her shoulders and not her head. She remained silent.

"I read your GJ file, but somehow your first name got lost. There's Henry, Mendall, Wesley, and Wilkin Gough, but no sister's name. So, what's your real first name."

"Like I'd tell you." Shego sneered.

Ron grinned from ear to ear. "Oh good, guessing games, I'm all about the name games. Let's see…Sherry? Sheila? Selena? Nah, none of those." He thought for a moment, "I got it, Sheboygan!"

Shego wriggled madly, "Get off me!"

Ron giggled, "Naaa, no parent would…then again, Killigan's parents did name him Duff. I mean, that might have been a happy memory for your 'rents, you know, where little Sheboygan got started."

"You are certifiable," Shego huffed in resignation, "are you going to sit on me all day?"

"Well," Ron bounced a few times, "I'm comfortable."

"Get off!"

"Nope. Hey! I've got it!" Ron sounded like he had discovered a new naco. "Scheherazade."

"What?" Shego grunted, curiosity piqued, "Why would my folks call me that?"

"Well, it makes sense."

"How?"

"Maybe they had a premonition. I think you could keep some lucky guy coming back for a thousand and one nights, probably more if you wanted."

"Stoppable, are you flirting with me?" Shego asked incredulously.

"Nope, just stating facts. But, I do have a problem, well, a couple, really."

"**You** have a problem?"

"Yep, number one, if Kim saw where I'm sitting, she'd put some major pain on me. And second, if I get up, you're going to have those cuffs unlocked in thirty seconds and you'll put major pain on me. What to do, what to do?"

"You've got a problem, all right. How do you think little Kimmie will react when I tell her what you've been up to?"

"And you'll tell her in the worst way, won't you, Shego? But, I have an idea." Ron turned Shego's gloves down over the cuffs. Then, he unzipped and rolled up her sleeves.

"Stoppable! What do you think you're doing?" The ebony haired lovely screeched.

"Homework."

"What do you…uhhhhh…Stoppable…." Shego felt Ron lightly tapping at her wrist pulse points. "You…you…oh my gahhh…" Shegos body clenched, head rearing, toes pointing, before she went limp.

"Well, what do ya know, Sensei said Chiun's touch would only take seven taps, she took nine."

II.

Anne Possible felt her jaw trying to come unhinged. "You…you are talking about our Ron, Ron Stoppable, right?"

"The one and only, Mrs. Possible." Amelia blushed.

"Kim," Anne looked at her daughter, who was looking everywhere but at her mother, "Kim, is that what you feel, too?"

"Mom…when he…after yester…I…she said it, I didn't!"

"Kimmie, that isn't an answer."

"Mom, I just…I…I…MINE!"

"No, Amelia, sit down." Anne fervently wished she was alone so she could give in to the incipient hysterical laughter creeping up on her. We are going to have a 'civilized' conversation and sort this out, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." "Yes, Mom."

"OK, first, I'm still trying to find out what Ron does. Amelia, how many times has Ron, ah…"

"Touched me? Only once, when he spanked me."

"All right, Kim, you seem to be well ahead of every one else, so settle down, all right?"

"How much further ahead?" Amelia wondered.

Kim blushed and mumbled.

"What?"

Anne grinned, "Twenty three, Amelia."

"You're kidding! How did you…I mean…what did he…" Amelia drew a deep breath, "What did it feel like?" she whispered in awe.

"I…I can't describe it," Kim managed, "just pure bliss. Every time I thought it couldn't get better he…and then he…" her voice trailed off in dreamy memory.

Anne grinned wickedly, "Well, now that we've lost Kimmie for a while, Amelia, can we talk?"

"I suppose so, Mrs. Possible." Amelia replied, unable to take her eyes off the vacantly smiling girl and reconcile that image with her prior image of a tough as nails teen hero. "About what?"

"About Ron. Did he touch your back too?"

Amelia reluctantly tore her gaze from Kim. "What? No, he…well, yes, the base of my back, but what really did it was his touching and caressing my neck…and ears…and…"

Anne Possible smiled at the vacant eyed teen, _"Well, this may take a while, I might as well make another pot of coffee." _As she stood the doorbell rang. When Kim showed no reaction, Anne went to see who was arriving now.

"Yes?" On her doorstep and sidewalk Anne found eleven teenagers. Monique, Bonnie, the rest of the cheer squad, and three unknowns. "Can I help you?"

Bonnie took the lead. "Dr. Possible, can we speak to Kim, please?"

Anne's glance roamed over the group. All but two were displaying pins. "Is this about the cheer squad?"

"Yes." "Cheer squad." "New routine." "Practice." replied the girls.

"Not about Ron, then?" Anne hid her grin.

Silence.

Behind the group Anne noticed a car with two girls inside slam to a halt. The girls stared at the group on her doorstep, the passenger frantically punching a cell phone. "Come in, girls, I think we are about to have more visitors."

III.

Dr. Director stared intently at her drowsing agent. "What did Ron do to you, Willy, and why were you with him in the first place? All you were supposed to do was catalogue and file the reports and data." Turning to her board, Dr. Director began punching in numbers. "Dr., I need to know if there has been any new activity on the Ron factor research?"

The scientist looked puzzled. "I thought you cancelled that project, director?"

"I had an agent…ah…giving the data a second look. Has there been anything new?"

"Just a moment," the researcher began inputting questions, "Hmmm, someone has reengaged the remaining surveillance devices we left behind."

"I thought I ordered those removed?"

"Yes, Dr. Director, you…ah…did, but with the need for secrecy, the time and manpower constraints, we haven't got to them all yet." The researcher ran a finger around his suddenly tight collar. "You didn't say there was a priority, Ma'am."

"True, I did not. Were the new files retained?"

"Automatic, Dr. Director."

"All right, send all new data to my board. Classify them as my eyes only. No one sees them without my personal authorization."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Out." Dr. Director blanked the screen. "Now maybe I'll find out what agent Du did."

IV.

Shego was too experienced to show her captor she was conscious until she had all the information available. _"What just happened? Stoppable attacked me, wait…the sidekick doesn't attack, Princess attacks, Stoppable runs." _She cracked her eyes, _"Yep, I'm over his knee, or at least someone's knee in black pants, but why would…?"_ Her thoughts jumped as she realized her jumpsuit was riding up in front, baring her stomach. Someone was pulling on the back cloth, gradually cutting the material. _"What is he…"_ She felt her jumpsuit part completely. She heard the click of a jackknife closing. Fingers hooked in the material and began pulling down.

"Stoppable! What do you think you're doing?" She bellowed, squirming wildly.

"Decide to quit pretending, huh?" She heard his laughing voice. "And I told you, homework."

"I refuse to be your sex ed project, Stoppable." Shego snarled. She twisted her head to stare back at the grinning blonde.

"Scheherazade, you've been a naughty girl."

"Stoppable, you idiot, I'm going to…"

"Threats and abuse, all I ever get are threats and abuse." Ron sighed, "Well, if you intend to hurt me anyway, I might as well deserve it." He pulled the ragged edge of her ex one piece suit to her knees.

"STOPPABLE!"

"Commando, Shego? You **are** a naughty girl."

"Sidekick, I am gonna rip out your heart and feed it to you!" Shego screamed.

"Tch, tch, tch, still the bad girl, Scheherazade, and you know what happens to bad girls." She strained her head, seeing his large, suddenly hard hand hovering over her bare backside.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

WHAP.


	11. Chapter 11:Flying

It's Addictive: Chapter 11

I.

Dr. Drakken hummed quietly as he surveyed his newest model of syntho-drone. _"Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are, standing in a row. Big ones…"_

Bam, bam, bam

"_small ones, some as big as your head…"_

**Bam, Bam, Bam.**

"Shego. _dum, dum, dum, da da da dada…"_

**BAM, BAM, BAM.**

"Shego, see who wants in." Drakken glanced around his lab, "Shego?"

**BAM, BAM, BAM.**

"Why do I even bother with henchmen and a sidekick if I have to answer the door myself?" Drakken grumbled as he went to check the lair entrance. Glancing at a monitor he saw Shego's distinctive green jumpsuit in the picture. "Probably forgot the new code. Why do I even try?"

"Did you forget the new…urk!" Possible's buffoon had reached through the opening door with blinding speed and grasped his blue nose between two knuckles.

"B-Buffoon?"

"The name is Ron Stoppable: it's not that hard." The knuckles tightened and shook.

"Nod da node, please." Drakken whined, reaching for Ron's wrists. The knuckles tightened more. "Urrghhhh."

No, no, no, Doc, wouldn't want to lose that would you?" Ron grinned "Now, where's Shego's room?"

"Down da hall, ferd hall, second door on da leb. You can miss it, green skull ad croddbones." Drakken's eyes were crossing and watering as he tried to focus on the hurtful knucks.

"Thanks, now go play in your lab like a good mad scientist and I'll see you later." Stoppable released Drakkens darkening nose, slid Shego off his shoulder and into his arms, cradling her like a sleeping child, and began to walk off.

Drakken stared stupefied as his evil sidekick immediately began nuzzling the hollow of the sidekick's neck.

"Shego," He managed, "What happened?"

Her eyes barely appeared over the buffoon's shoulder, half closed, like a little girl playing peek a boo. She giggled softly, "I been a gooood girl."

II.

As she ushered the girls into her home, Anne pulled Monique aside. "Monique, go in the kitchen and bring our two daydreaming beauties into the den, please and thank you."

Monique's brows raised quizzically, but she only nodded as she headed for the kitchen.

"All right, girls everyone into the den and have a seat." Anne ordered. When all of the girls were seated, she began, "All right, now what's this all…Tara? What's the matter dear?"

The blond cheerleader looked around nervously, "There, there's only thirteen of us here, that's not…"

"Oh c'mon, Tara." Little Mary snorted, "you don't really believe that nonsense, do you."

"Tara, there are fourteen girls here." Hope sighed.

"No, I'm not, thirteen girls, thirteen teenagers, can't be…what?" Tara noticed Hope nodding her head at something behind Tara. "Oh, uh, Mrs. Possible, I….I mean you aren't a….teen…girl…ah…" The blonde wound down in blushing incoherence.

Anne dropped her mock frown, silently congratulated herself for not laughing at the poor girl, and said, "Don't worry about it, Tara, just tell me why you're all here?"

The blood left Tara's face, her mouth opened and closed, like a landed perch, "Here? Uh…we….ah….Kim….we…"

"We needed to get Kim's approval to adding Little Mary and Suzie to the cheer squad." Bonnie butted in."Really?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we could use Mary as an anchor, and we could use another girl for some of the more complicated routines." Bonnie explained innocently.

"Fine," Anne smiled, "Now why don't I ask Monique when she comes in?"

The girls faces turned pale, "Nice going, Rockweiller," Suzie muttered, "Sometimes you're too smart for our good."

Bonnie's innocent smile turned sickly when Monique, Amelia, and Kim walked in the den.

"Monique, why are you all here?" Anne asked abruptly.

Monique jolted to a stop. "We…we…we…ah…we came to take Kim with us for an all girl's day at the mall, Ma'am." Monique frantically looked at the girls in the room, all of whom were grimacing, scowling or holding their faces in their hands. "Didn't we?" she stammered.

"After we talk to Kim about the squad." Marcella blurted.

"Right," Monique continued gratefully, "After they talk to Kim about the squad."

"And exactly what were they going to ask Kim about the squad?" Anne questioned before any of the others could speak.

"I…ah….I….they….ah….I'mnotonthesquaddin'tpayattention." Monique gasped out.

"Uh huh," Anne growled before her laughter broke through, "Kimmie, Amelia, find a seat, we are about to have an informative meeting, just us girls."

III.

Dr. Betty Director sat at her desk, her eye ricocheting from one monitor to another. "This is just…I don't believe…" She muttered to herself. Reaching out she typed a command that fed new pictures to the screens. Her eyebrows almost touched her bangs as her mouth fell open. Again, her sight couldn't settle on one screen, jumping intermittently between them. Finally she leaned back in her leather executive chair. "Stoppable, I may have to reinstate the draft, just for you."

IV.

"Dr. Possible…**boys get away from those controls!…**speaking, can I help you?"

"Jimmy, I need you to do something for me." James Possible heard his wife's cajoling voice, "Would you mind?"

"Andy? Of course not, honey, you need me to pick up dinner? Hard day at the hospital?"

"No, Jimmy, didn't have to go in, weekend, remember? What I need," James could see her in his mind's eye, twisting the phone cord around her fingers, "is for you and the boys to go to a motel tonight. I'll pack an overnight bag for you, leave it on the porch, and see you in the morning."

"Andy? Have I done something?" James began to worry.

"No, baby, it's just that I think, I know you men would be more comfortable away from the house tonight. There are sixteen, maybe more, teenage girls holding an impromptu sleepover here tonight."

Images of his home full of estrogen overdose filled Dr. Possible's mind with horror. "Andy, I love you, thanks for the warning. Would you make sure my and the boy's latest research notebooks are in our bag? We may just stay here at the center tonight. Lot's to keep the boys occupied. Wouldn't want them to get bored." He shuddered.

"Too true," Anne shivered on her end, "Remember the last time?"

"Don't remind me, their ex teacher still won't talk about it. Anyway, I'll run by in about an hour, and call in the morning before we come home, all right?"

"That's fine, Jimmy, I'll have it all ready for you."

"Andy, wait a minute," James wondered, "what caused this sudden gathering?"

"They all needed to talk to Kim about personal matters, so did I."

"Personal matters? What personal matters would you and all those girls need to talk to Kim about?"

"If you must know, Jimmy, Ron."

"Ronald? What about Ronald?"

"He seems to have developed some extraordinary extracurricular activities. By the way, Jimmy, have you been talking to Ron lately?"

"Of course I have, I speak to him every day when he comes over."

"That's not what I mean, honey, I mean have you spoken to him about anything personal?"

"Now why would I speak to Ronald about…ah…Andy…the boys are getting out of hand, I really need to go."

"All right, Jim, we'll talk tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too, hon." As Dr. Possible hung up the phone, his thoughts veered to the shrieks of laughter he had heard in the background. _"Lord, I love that woman, I do not want to be there with a mob of teenage girls talking about toes and navels of all things. But how could she…no there is no reason for her to suspect, no she couldn't…I think I need to talk to Ronald."_

V.

Ron Stoppable walked into Dr. Drakken's lab rubbing his neck and thinking. _"I have got to either start taking it to full unconsciousness, or stop sooner. This clinging arms around my neck thing is going to give me a permanent sore neck." _Shego had clutched his neck tightly moaning, "no, not yet_…_" before he managed to gently break away. He had looked curiously around Scheherazade's room, marveling at the ultra femininity possible in various shades of green, then he spotted what he was unconsciously looking for. Ron placed the small, well worn teddy bear in Scheherazade's arms and quietly left the room.

Snapping back to the present, Ron spotted Dr. Drakken crouching behind his desk. "Blue boy, I need some wheels and some directions."

Drakken stood up, glaring, "Why would I…" Ron held up his right hand, first two fingers curled under, and spread and closed them.

Drakken's hands came up to shield his sore and slightly swollen proboscis. "Well, ah, yes, of course," he choked, "but I don't have any wheels. Shego and I go everywhere by hovercar."

A wide, goofy grin burst onto Ron's face. "That's great, Doc, I always wanted to fly one of those."

"What? You can't …have you ever…you can not have a hovercraft." Drakken folded his arms across his chest. "Besides, that would be stealing."

"Is it stealing to steal from a thief?" Ron questioned, "But never mind that, remember my mega-weather machine?"

"What about it?"

"You stole that from me, this is just payback, so it's not stealing, just collecting a debt."

"You made it with my materials." Drakken snorted.

"But the genius was all mine." Ron riposted.

"You can't have it. Besides, you don't know how to fly it." Drakken triumphed.

"Right, Doc, that's why you're gonna teach me."

"I will no…" Ron's hand came up, fingers clipping, "Oh, all right, you can have one of the spares."

VI.

"Hey, Doc, I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Oh, please, no more, I beg of you." Dr. Drakken whimpered, looking around at his destroyed hanger bay. The doors were dented, there were new scars on the stone walls, and three hovercraft sat smoking on the hangar floor. "You have no idea how much those things cost."

"C'mon, Doc, you never paid for anything you could steal in your life." Ron mocked from the controls of the next to last hovercraft, "I really think I've got it now."

"Just go", Drakken moaned, "If I can get the hangar doors to open."

The massive doors, groaned, creaked, jerked, halted, jerked, and finally opened enough for the hovercraft to leave.

"Thanks, Doc, I really appreciate it. " Ron waved the bill of sale he had forced Drakken to give him. Turning the crafts nose, he lurched out the semi open doors.

"Next time would you just attack," Drakken yelled after him, "you do less damage that way."

VI.

_Bee bee ba Beep._

Kim broke away from the giggle/glaze fest, and snatched her Kimmunicator from her pocket. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"One of Drakken's hovercraft is headed toward Middleton, but it seems to be flying kind of radically. I'll call you when I have some specific destination."

"You rock, Wade, any news on Ron?"

"Haven't heard anything or been able to spot him."

"I really wish you hadn't taken the chip out of Ron." Kim pouted, "That was so ferociously handy."

"Kim, we talked about the ethical ramifications of that. When Ron asked to have it removed, I didn't have any choice."

"He wouldn't have known about it if you hadn't spoken up." Kim grumbled.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go, I'll call with updates."

"OK," Kim sighed, "Keep up the watch for Ron, please and thank you."

"Right, bye." Wade's image disappeared.

As Kim set the Kimmunicator down, her mother came over. "Is everything all right, Kimmie? A mission or anything."

"No, Mom, just Wade updating me on Drakken."

Anne smiled in relief, "Good, that means you'll be able to help me find places for all your friends. Another three just showed up."

Kim scowled, "If Ron knew the smack down I'm going to put on his town…how many has he chosen?" The last came out in a soft plaintive wail.

Little Mary heard the complaint as she walked by on her way to the kitchen, "Either not enough, or way too many, depends on your point of view, I guess." She grinned widely and continued on.

Kim hid her blush in her hands, "Mom, what am I gonna do?"

"Keep everybody busy talking until we can find Ron is all I can think of. After that…"

Kim looked up hopefully, "After that?"

Anne looked around the crowded room wryly, "Give me some time, Kimmie, this is going to take a lot of thought."

Kim reburied her face in her hands.

VII.

"The neighbors are not going to be happy." James Possible thought, staring at the cars parked on the street, in his driveway, and in his yard. "Two blocks I had to walk." He picked up his and his son's bags, and began trudging back to his car. Looking back over his shoulder, he could only shake his head in question at the large banner hug over his front door.

**N O P I N NO IN**

"I really don't think I want to know." He marched on.

VIII.

Wade calmly sipped his soda as he watched the blip that was Drakken's hovercraft meander over the sky.

"Shego's been drinking or she let Dr. D. fly." He chuckled to himself. "Of course, she'd have to be on something to let him fly. Wonder where they're going. They get off course, but always come back in the same direction." Wade turned to another monitor, projecting the craft's erratic course and corrections forward.

He ran the program twice to be certain, then sat up with a concerned frown. "Oh, lord, I think they're headed for Kim's house." He began punching in the numbers for his friend.


	12. Chapter 12:  Preparations

It's Addictive: Chapter 12

I.

"Sensei? Master?" Yori edged forward soundlessly. "Sensei, are you well?" She asked as she found her revered teacher sitting in the lotus position, eyes closed, shoulders shaking. "Master?"

With a slight shudder, the honored teacher opened his eyes and turned toward his best student. "Yori-san, please inform master Mataki and Nooni that I have need of them."

"Sensei, is there trouble? Are you sick? May I help in any manner?"

Sensei smiled indulgently, "No, child, I am well, just inform them I have urgent need."

"Yes, Sensei." With a low bow, Yori left the room.

II.

_Beep Beep a Beep_

"Mom, did you hear something?"

"WHAT? KIMMIE, I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?"

"WHO CAN HEAR WITH ALL THIS..."

The chatter and laughter continued to grow, as the crowd of laughing teenagers grew. Someone had found the stereo, and it's cacophony sounded over the giggles and gossip.

Kim frowned, "QUIET."

There was no diminishment.

"I SAID QUIET!" Kim yelled just as the music died. In the shocked silence, Kim's blush blossomed. "I'm sorry, but I thought I heard..." _Beep Beep a Beep. _"I knew I heard something." Kim snatched the Kimmunicator from it's unexpected location under the couch cushions.  
"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, Drakken's headed right for your house. His course is a little erratic, but it lines up with..." Wade's face turned to stare at something off-screen. He blushed, "Sorry, sorry, either he changed course or it was a false alarm. He's not headed your way anymore."

"Which way did he go, Wade?"

"Back toward the lake, but then he dropped altitude, so he could have gone anywhere after he left my screen."

"So he could still be heading this way?"

"Could be, but he turned pretty quick, like he saw something."

"Wade, was he close enough to see my house?"

"Probably, why?"

"Because there are a whole bunch of cars parked here, he may not have wanted witnesses."

"Good point, Kim, I'll keep looking. Out."

Kim turned to the girls who had been eavesdropping. "OK, I'm sorry, but I guess the party's over. If Drakken is coming here, you all need to leave."

Little Mary shook her head, "Is this the blue guy who keeps trying to get you and Ron?"

"Yes, and he's dangerous so if all of you would..."

"No way, Kim," Bonnie spoke up, "if he gets you, then he'll start looking for Ron, and I'm not about to let that happen."

Melody scowled, "You'd let something happen to Ronnie? Kim, how could you?"

"If this clown intends to hurt Ron, I've got a few things to say to him first." Little Mary growled, clenching her fists.

"Wait, wait," Kim began to protest, "You don't understand, Drakken is dangerous, and he almost always has Shego with him, plus weapons."

"If this Shego is threatening my pink sloth," Amelia began, "then she is about to find out what dangerous is all about."

"Yeah, let's get 'em." Hope joined in.

"But..."

"Kim, I can't believe you're even hesitating." Monique argued.

"But..."

A startled look came over some of the girls, Susie stepped up in Monique's face, "This is the same woman you wanted to contact? Someone who wants to hurt our Ron?"

Monique made shushing motions with her hands, "Later, later, all in the past, OK, all in the past, never happen now."

"It better not." Bonnie snarled.

Kim pushed forward, "What was that about contacting Shego?"

Little Mary and the cheerleaders began to look panicked. Melody snatched Kim around, "Never mind that, how are we going to ambush this guy so Ron doesn't get hurt?"

Mrs. Possible frowned into the discussion, "Now wait a moment, you are not planning on using my house as a battleground, are you? Because if you are I am not going to..."

"Not a problem, Mrs. Possible." "This is in the bag." "No battle, Ma'am, not at all." "We promise, no damage."

Mrs. Dr. P., looked at the teenagers sceptically. "And just how are you going to guarantee that?"

"We'll use Kim's plan, right Kim?" Melissa stated, hopefully.

Kim looked doubtful but resigned. "You're all in on this, you all want to stay?"

A chorus of nods and agreement answered her.

"OK, Mom, we can do this. First, we need to get all the cars to the school parking lot, and then everybody back here. I bet Drakken saw the cars and booked. Mom, can you meet us at school with the van, and Hope can bring the rest back in her SUV."

"Kimmie..."

"No worries, Mom, I've got a plan."

III.

Ron set the hover craft down on the lake shore with a bump. He searched the craft and found some blankets in a side locker. "Wonder why Mr. And Mrs. P. didn't invite me to their party? Must have just been for their friends. Kim would have told me otherwise." He laid the blankets out in an improvised bed. "Guess I'll catch some zzz's and try KP later." Lying down, he immediately began to snore.

IV.

"Sensei, you needed us?" "How may we help?" Two anxious voices spoke.

"Master Mataki, old friend, Nooni, my best friend, I may have made a mistake." Sensei dropped his eyes as his shoulders began shaking.

"Sensei, how may we help?" Master Mataki offered.

"Little Tiger, what have you done." The younger teacher stared at Nooni in shock. "I know you, Sensei, how many times did you get us in trouble when we were babes?"

Master Matake frowned in reproof, "Nooni, how can you speak thusly to our beloved master?"

Sensei raised his eyes, brimming with tearful laughter. "Because she has known me all our lives, Mataki san, and she is correct."

Nooni placed one hand on her forehead, shaking her head in resignation. "What have you done?"

"Do you remember when Stoppable- san was here this summer, and I was attempting to teach him to read the ancient texts?"

Both his listeners nodded.

"He was becoming bored reading accounts of ill defined prophecies and old battles, his progress was diminishing."

"And your solution was...?" Nooni asked in a hopeless voice.

"I gave him Toshimuru's scroll of Ascent to Heaven."

"You didn't?" Master Mataki gasped.

"I wondered why he was suddenly enthusiastic about study." Nooni choked.

"But...but...That scroll was written by one of Master Toshimiru's followers, after a drinking bout celebrating their victory over the stone gorilla. It is nothing but the lascivious imaginings of a group of students."

Nooni's shoulders began to shake as she laughed, "But young Stoppable-san would not know that. He believed it, I'm sure. How much trouble has he gotten into attempting ascents that do not work?"

Sensei's mouth quivered as he tried to control himself, "You both forget, Stoppable-san has the mystic monkey power, and he raised his level of access greatly this summer."

"He didn't..."

"You mean..."

"He made them work?"

Waiting patiently for a summons, Yori smiled at the laughter of the elders. She must have misunderstood Sensei. It was so nice to hear them enjoy themselves.

V.

Ron eased the hovercraft up to Kim's window. The house was darkened, all the cars gone. "Boy, is KP gonna be surprised at what I got for her." He eased the window open.


	13. Chapter 13: I might have made a mistake

It's Addictive: Chapter 13

I.

"Dr. Director?" The cautious voice broke Betty from her enthrallment with the monitor screens..

"What is it? I said I wasn't to be disturbed." The luscious brunette growled at her closed door.

"Ah, yes, ma'am, but you've been in there all night and I was just making sure that..."

Making certain that her screens were blanked Betty stormed to the door, jerking it open on a clearly nervous second in command. "O'Bannon, you act like this is the first all nighter I ever pulled, now get me a car, no driver, I'm taking a little time off."

"Betty, ah, Dr. Director, are you sure..."

"What?"

"It's just that you look a little, uh, a little tired. Are you sure you need to go somewhere?"

Betty smiled at her second, "I appreciate the concern, Jack, but I'm fine. Just going for a little R & R. So if the world isn't ending, don't call. Just a nice unofficial car, ok?"

Jack grinned back, "Well, if it's R&R, we have a Jag in the garage."

"Jack, I said unofficial, I didn't say grandmotherly."

"As long as it's R&R, and not I&I," Jack laughed, "I think you'll like this, two seat convertible, XJ27, straight from the factory to the Q section. All the tricks, and faster than a greyhound on speed."

"All right!" Betty enthused, "have it brought around." Shutting the door, she walked to her station and began shutting down and securing her computers. "All right, Stoppable, I've seen what you can do with the Junior Varsity, now let's see how you handle the pros."

II.

"I'm getting too old for these all night gigs," Drakken moaned as he slumped towards his quarters, "Who could believe the damage one buffoon could do? The sharks won't even come up to be fed. And Shego! Lot of help she was, my number one lackey and instead of taking the worries off my back, I wind up having to spend the night cleaning up the lair, soothing the syntho-drones, and..." The door he was about to pass blew out in a burst of green plasma, shattering against the wall.

"**Where is he? I'm gonna kill that sorry excuse for a..."**

**"**Shego!" Drakken screamed in fright, "Do you have any idea what that door costs?" The Dr. remembered his sidekick's power, "and just to be safe, I'm not the sorry excuse, am I?" He began to cower.

Shego turned to glare at her employer, "No, but if you can't find him for me, you may become a substitute."

"I'll find him, I'll find him! I promise." Drakken immediately answered, "uh...find who?"

"Stoppable, that's who? I want him right now, Drewbie, or you'll take his place."

"Who?"

"Stoppable!"

"Uh..."

"Drakken, don't play me, you won't like what happens. You know Stoppable? The buffoon? Princess's sidekick?"

"Oh, you mean the home wrecker."

"What? Never mind, I'll find him myself." The green beauty turned to storm away.

"Shego...ah,maybe you'd better...ah..."

Shego glared over her shoulder, "Spit it out, Doc, I'm a woman in a hurry."

"You, ah, might want to...ah..."

"Drakken!"

"Put come clothes on and fix your hair." Drakken mumbled, his complexion turning bright blue.

Shego looked down at herself, "What...AHHHHHHHH..." She dashed back into her room.

In passing, she cold cocked Drakken, just on general principles.

III.

Anne Possible smiled at her mission clad daughter, curled up on the couch. Then her expression changed as she looked at the devastation of her immaculate home. _"I almost wish Drew had come, we have insurance for that. None of those girls is leaving until this mess is cleaned up, and Ron owes me a huge favor for this one." _The neurologist smiled to herself, remembering the hectic plans and details the girls had come up with to deal with Drakken. Some of those plans would have pleased and awed the twins. Finally, about four, the party had broken up with the decision Drew wasn't coming and the logistics of sleeping arrangements had to be worked out. Kim had thought that her nemesis was just dumb enough to come in the front door, so she was on the couch. The den was full of pads, sleeping bags, and sleeping girls. Kim's room had been won in a marathon rock, scissors, paper duel that had left Little Mary, Susie, and Bonnie in possession. Picking up the odd bottle or glass, Anne meandered toward her bedroom. Time to get a few hours sleep before the clean up began.

IV.

The hovercraft floated outside the house, lazily bobbing in the breeze. Ron leaned over the side, gazing in the window. The slight moonlight made it difficult to see into the darkened room, but he was sure he could see a figure asleep in the bed. Quickly securing the craft, he eased the window open and crept towards the limp figure. As he reached to touch her, a shaft of moonlight momentarily lightened the room, revealing the presence of not one but three figures. Puzzled, he tried to decide who the other two were when a buzz saw sound erupted from the floor. "_OK, that's Bon-Bon, I remember that roar from Wannaweep." _He shuddered slightly, _"oooh man, place of evil! Why's she in Kim's..." _he realized the figure in the bed was much larger than his petite love. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a red lensed flashlight, playing it over the girls. "_Right, Big Mary, Susie, and Bonnie. What in the world happened here last night, and where's KP?" _

Ron began to edge back towards the window, when his inner Zorpox awakened. _"Wait a minute, Sensei said this technique was supposed to be used on a sleeping girl, all the ones I've used it on were awake. And LM and Susan have been after me...after all, I'll just be giving them what they want..."_

_"NO"_ Ron argued, "_It's too risky, what if one of them woke up?"_

_"C'mon," _his evil self sneered, "_no guts, no glory. And think of the challenge, two at once! We've never done that either."_

_"I don't know, if Mrs. Dr. P. found out..."_

_"Be a man, besides, the saucer's right out the window, one jump and we're gone..."_

Ron's better self surrendered without another whimper. He surveyed his soon to be conquests. Little Mary, lying on top of the covers, Mr. Possible's dress shirt barely reaching the tops of her thighs, and Susie, cuddled up on the pad beside the bed.

_"Which one, which one?"_

_"Why not do both at the same time?"_

_"The same time?"_

_"You wanted a challenge!"_

_"Right."_

Ron knelt, each hand reaching for a pulchritudinous prize.

V.

The scream awakened the house.


	14. Chapter 14: Transitions

I want to take this oppurtunity to thank all who have read, and especially those that have reviewed. I am amazed and flattered with the reception this story has had. Thank you all. I haven't mentioned it for the last few chaps., but the KP characters belong to Disney, not me. If this were really a Disney script, I couldn't be having nearly as much fun. The mouse ears would never allow it.

It's Addictive: Chapter 14

I.

Betty Director scowled at the infra red readout on the dash of her car. According to the screen, there were only two bodies in the house. Both in the same room. Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel in frustration, "Where could Stoppable be at this time of the morning? I know he's not on a mission with Possible so where...That's it! Possible will know where her BF is." The metallic copper car squealed into action, already in third as Betty completed her U turn and headed for the teen heroine's house.

II.

A mint sneer was the only answer Dr. Drakken received as he knelt begging, "Please, Shego, it's the last one. The buffoon already trashed the others, what if I have to go somewhere, what if the cheerleader shows up?" He gasped in horror, "What if Mama Lipsky shows up? Please, please wait until I get at least one more working."

The scream of the hover cars fans mocked him.

III.

_The quiet whimpers and moans gradually roused Bonnie from sleep. "If they're going to have 'those' kind of dreams" she grumbled, "the least they could do would be to sleep somewhere..." her eyes cracking open she realized, "they're not dreaming, it's that Drakkout guy." She stood and crept up behind the crouching figure; drawing one shapely leg back, she kicked with all the power of her ballet trained legs. As her foot connected, her target came upright, in a soundless scream . "Right between the goal posts," she gloated, "I'll be the hero now. Let's see you bother any other defenseless girls." Her second kick connected with the villains back sending him flying toward the hatch in the floor. His scream finally escaped. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE."_

_"OH MY GOD, IT'S RON!"_

IV.

As the scream resounded through the house, Kim came charging off the couch. Still half asleep, her only thoughts were that that was Ron and she had to help him. Before she could take two steps, however, she saw her BFBF's body fly from her bedroom hatchway, He did a handspring off the stairs, flipping to land up right, before slowly collapsing to his knees, curling into a fetal crouch.

Before she could force her way through the waking girls Kim saw another body come flying out of her hatch, to land heavily on Ron's back, driving his head into the hardwood floor with a resounding, THWACK. This body was followed by bare feet and two voices screaming "Rockweiler, you are dead meat."

Little Mary and Suzie stormed down the steps, frustration evident in their features. "What did you think you were doing?" Little Mary screamed as she jerked Bonnie upright by her shoulder's.

Suzie dropped to her knees beside Ron, "Yeah, Bonnie, and why did you have to do it so soon?"

Little Mary shook Bonnie's baby doll clad body furiously, "Do you realize how close I was?" She screamed, "How great it felt? I'm gonna..."

Mrs. Possible pushed her way through the girls, Kim following in her wake. Shoving Little Mary and Bonnie aside she knelt beside Ron, saying over her shoulder, "Argue later, I need to see to his injuries. What happened." She immediately began checking Ron's pulse, turning his eyelids up to examine his pupils.

"Bonnie hurt him." Suzie whimpered tearfully.

"I thought he was Drakken." Bonnie tried to explain, "I thought he was hurting you."

Little Mary gave the brunette an admonitory shake, "With your experience you can't tell the difference between pain and..." , Anne knelt beside Ron, easing him over onto his back. She began to her examination, lifting his eyelids to check his eyes. "All right," She stood upright, "I think he has a mild concussion, and I want to examine him further. Kim, you stay here while I take him to the hospital."

Kim dropped to her knees, leaning over her boyfriend, "Oh, Ronnie..." She began, when his eyes opened blearily.

"Three KP's? Kim, you've mind read me, haven't you?" Ron slurred, "The one in the middle, c'mere, you other two, be patient." His eyes rolled up and he passed out again.

V.

Betty's secure line to GJ went off as she turned the corner to Possible's house. Growling, she punched the receive button. "I thought I said I was not to be disturbed..." she began.

"Yes, ma'am, but I thought you might like know that a call was just made to the hospital in Middleton setting up an examination room and x-rays for Ron Stoppable. The call was made by Dr. Possible." O'Bannon interrupted her.

"Do you have any particulars." Betty was all professional.

"No, ma'am."

"All right," Betty thought quickly, "That has to be Stoppable. I want him picked up by our people and taken to the GJ hospital. I want this done quickly and quietly, understand?"

"Dr. Director," O'Bannon began uncomfortably, "do you think that's a good idea? I mean, the boy's not even a full agent, and he, ah..."

"Just do it." Betty snapped. "Have him placed in the regen chamber if needed." She saw lights come on in the Possible driveway. "I'll buy you some time." Twisting the steering wheel hard, she skidded to a stop behind the family van. "Get moving."

"Yes, ma'am."

V.

Anne Possible flinched as the car barely braked in time to keep from hitting her van. A lithe form jumped out without bothering to open the door. "Get that vehicle out of my way." She shouted, "I have an emergency here." She gestured over her shoulder to Little Mary, who was carrying Ron like a bride. "Move it!"

"Dr. Director?" Kim surged forward. "What are you doing here?"

Betty wasn't always a desk jockey, her ability to think on her feet and adjust to the situation were a large part of what had carried her up the ladder at GJ. "What's going on here, and what's wrong with Stoppable?"

Dr. Possible was still angry, "Ron has a light concussion, but I want to make sure that's all. Now would you please move your car so I can take him to the hospital?"

Betty looked behind Kim's mother, "Dr. Possible, I think you're forgetting something." A plan had burst full form into Betty's tactical mind. "What about them."

Anne looked at the girls behind her, especially at the glares and scowls that were being directed at Bonnie. "Oh my," she turned back to the head agent, "would you mind staying here and seeing that nothing happens? I really need to see to Ron."

"I would Mrs. Possible, but I think it would be better if you settle things here, and then meet me and Ron at the hospital. These girls don't know me, and time would be wasted learning the situation. How about you load Ron into my car, I take him to the hospital, and by the time you get there, they should be through with your preliminary tests."

Anne struggled for a moment, her concerns as a Doctor and a parent warring with each other. "All right, yes, that should work. I'll call and order the pictures I need and the work up, settle things down here, and then meet you. Mary, would you place Ron in the car please, and make sure he's strapped in securely."

Little Mary looked at the one eyed woman suspiciously, "Are you sure Mrs. Possible? I mean..."

Anne's brow quirked, "If you can promise me that nothing will happen to Bonnie while I'm gone, put him in the van."

Little Mary's shoulder's slumped. "Yes, ma'am." She reluctantly walked over and set Ron gently in the convertible, securing him with the lap and shoulder belts.

VI.

After watching the taillights disappear, Anne turned and began shooing the girls back into the house. "Inside," she admonished the girls, "I don't think we need to put on more of a show than we already have." She gestured at the girls various nightdress. "Inside, now. I want to know what happened."

Seated in the living room, she confronted a whimpering Bonnie. "Bonnie, I know you didn't mean to hurt Ron, so tell me what happened?"

"I...I...I didn't know it was Ron, I thought it was Drakken." A tearful bonnie began. "I thought he was hurting them and I was helping." She finished, sobbing.

Suzie glared at her doubtfully, "Ok, Bonnie, it was a mistake." Then she scowled, "but would you please tell me why you couldn't wait just a few more seconds?"

"Never mind that now," Anne interrupted, "Bonnie, before I examine Ron, could you tell me what you did? I saw him hit his head on the floor, so that's explained, but what else did you do? I've never heard him scream like that before."

"I, ah, I...got three points?" Bonnie blubbered.

"Run that by me again?"

"I got a field goal." Was the semi-hysterical answer.

Among the various winces and moans of her audience, Little Mary's voice rang out. "Rockweiller, if Ron isn't able to finish what he started, you are so going down!"

VII.

Betty pulled over on the side of the road to wait for the GJ hovercraft she had ordered to pick up her and her passenger, one big enough to take her car, too, of course. "_Love this machine, think I'll keep it. And if Stoppable's Ron factor is anything like the tapes, I think I'll keep him, too."_ A wide smile graced her face as she waited impatiently for the lift. A smile that disappeared when the twin green blasts blew out her rear tires.


	15. Chapter 15:  Partners?

It's Addictive: Chapter 15

I.

As her mother tried to quieten down the lynch mob mentality the other girls were exhibiting toward Bonnie, Kim sat on the end of the couch, hands clasped between her knees, her expression fluctuating between a frown and a giggle. _"Just what did Ron mean by I 'read his mind'? He hasn't even tried to get to third base and he's having those type of fantasies? I'll kill him! No, can't kill him, and his fantasy **was** about three of me, not me and some other girls. That is so sweet. No, it's not sweet, it's disgusting, it's...that he wants more of me, that's disgusting? I mean...drop it, Possible, we're not that kind of girl...Says who? Who knows if we're that kind of girl if Ronnie hasn't...And he's not going to, not till after we get married...**That long? nooooo...**Yes!...absolutely no way are we waiting that...Yes, we are!...No we are **not!**_

The increasing volume of the argument around her brought Kim out of her internal soliloquy.

"I say we ban Rockweiller from getting within ten feet of Ron."

"Are you sure ten feet is far enough?"

"Now, girls, settle down, I'm sure Ron will be all right." Dr. Possible tried to inject some calm into the storm.

Bonnie ignored Anne, jumping to her feet and shoving her face into Little Mary's. "And who's going to stop me? You? As if. Nobody is keeping me away from my Ronnie Poo."

Little Mary growled, reaching for Bonnie's neck. Bonnie bounced back, jouncing lightly on her toes. "C'mon, you oversize wannabe, you want a piece of me? Let's see how tough you are." Bonnie taunted the bigger girl.

"Whoa! Hold it. No fighting in my living room." Anne stepped between the two teenagers. "No fighting means no fighting, verbal or physical. Now, Bonnie, go sit on the couch. Little Mary," Anne pointed at a chair across the room, "over there. And no shouting at each other either, quiet."

The two would be combatants separated, reluctantly heading for their individual corners.

Anne glared at the other muttering girls. "There will be no arguments, no fights, and no tar and feathers. Do you all understand?" She waited until the various mutinous teenagers nodded. "Good, Kimberly Anne?"

Kim's attention focused, she couldn't remember the last time her mother used her full name.

"You have my permission to do whatever is necessary to keep order and protect Bonnie. I have to get dressed and go to the hospital. Understand?"

Kim nodded hesitantly, "Yes, mom, but can't I..."

"No, if Ron is all right, I'll bring him back here. If not, you can all see him at regular visiting hours tomorrow." Anne looked around the room at the group of girls, "All right?"

The nods were begrudging, but Anne realized they were as much as she could expect. She walked towards her bedroom, thinking that at least Ron would get some sleep at the hospital.

II.

Keeping a low profile, Betty flung open her door, rolling across the pavement to come to her feet in a combat stance, ready to attack or defend. She rolled her head so her one eye could focus on...

"Shego!"

"That's right," Shego's stance was relaxed, her plasma flickering around her hands, "now hand over the sidekick and I won't have to get nasty."

Betty's eye narrowed, "What do you want with Ron?"

Shego looked closely at her antagonist, "Well, well, what have we here? The head of GJ doing a little slumming? And in civvies no less." Shego grinned tauntingly, "I hate to tell you this, but that outfit...ewww."

Betty glanced down at her blouse and skirt, "And just what is wrong with my clothes, Miss same outfit for the last decade? I hardly need fashion advice from someone so obviously challenged for originality."

"I'll have you know I get lots of compliments on my..."

"Probably from hormonal teenagers," Betty interrupted, "they wouldn't care what it looked like as long as it's tight. Let me guess, designed by that comic book brother of yours, right?"

"That's it, Fire in the Hole." Shego blazed as she sent two plasma bolts at the Director. Betty ducked, rolled under the blasts, and tried to counter attack. Impeded by her semi-tight skirt, the kick that should have taken Shego in the jaw, barely reached her shoulder, it's force greatly decreased. Shego grabbed Betty's ankle, jerking her off her other foot. The green beauty's smirk grew into a wide grin at the soft thud and muffled curse as Betty's bottom bounced on the asphalt.

"I don't think you're exactly dressed to dance," she laughed, "so just stay down and I'll take Stoppable and go." She sidestepped to the car, keeping her eyes on her foe.

"Like hell." Betty kicked her heels off, ripping her skirt away as she sprang to her feet, "I've got him and I'm keeping him."

"Why do I get the impression tonight was supposed to be more pleasure than business?" Shego laughed derisively, "Sheer, black lace panties? Black hose and garter belt? So cliche."

"Never mind my underwear, I'll let the guards at prison see what you wear." Betty snarled as she launched a series of strikes.

The two women blocked and counter punched at each other furiously. In a Pyrrhic victory, Betty managed to drive her fist into Shego's jaw, driving the villainess into the road, only to have Shego's foot connect with her solar plexus, collapsing the Director to the pavement.

The two dazed women stared at each other, trying to get a second wind. "Surrender?" wheezed Betty.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Shego managed in a groggy tone.

Betty's head drooped, trying desperately to recall the lost air in her lungs, so she missed the figure slinking toward her opponent. Shego's eyes and mouth popped wide when two hands stroked her sides, sliding up her chest to squeeze gently.

"No...no fighting...please." Ron whispered in her ear, shooting a triple thrill through the green beauty. "I thought you were a good girl."

Before Shego could gather her pleasure scattered wits, Ron collapsed over her back, forcing both to the ground, pinning her prone. She laid a moment, then humped her back slightly, rolling Ron off her and onto his back. She sat up, turning to stare at Ron's slack face. Betty took advantage of her distraction, crawling over to place her arms around Shego's neck in a potentially lethal hold. "Don't move, Shego." She croaked, "My control's not that good after that kick and accidents happen."

After a moment, Shego spoke quietly, "If I give you my word the fights over, will you let me go so we can see to Ron?"

Betty hesitated, "I have your word?" She felt a nod between on her encircling arm. "All right, you do a lot of things, but lie isn't one of them." The Director released her hold to crawl over and collapse on Ron's far side.

After a moment, watching Shego just stare at Ron's body, Betty broke the silence. "What did he do?"

"Huh?"

"A moment ago, what did Ron do? You looked overjoyed."

"None of your business." Betty wished the light was better, she was sure a blush was spreading on Shego's face.

"Please? Just between two women?"

"No, so drop it." Shego shook her head. "What's wrong with him? And where were you taking him?"

"He has a mild concussion."

Shego's head snapped up, her eyes slitted, her hands beginning to glow. "And you weren't taking him to get treatment? Why?"

"Calm down," Betty soothed, "fights over, remember? Anyway, I was taking him to get treatment, at GJ headquarters."

Shego looked thoughtful, then began to laugh, "And why do I think Dr. Possible doesn't know of this plan?"

"I may have left the impression I was taking him to the hospital," Betty admitted, "but he'll get better treatment at GJ than Dr. Possible can give him."

Shego raised her brows in question.

"We have a new regen machine that should have him in perfectly fine condition in less than twelve hours. Even sooner if the injury is minor. All Dr. Possible can do for a mild concussion is observe him."

"If this treatment is so great, why haven't I ever heard of it?" Shego growled. "With a treatment like that GJ could forget funding problems."

"You're familiar with the basics."

"What?"

Betty sighed, "Remember Lipsky's rejuvenation gun? We took the basic theory and expanded it."

Shego began to stand, "You planned on using Drakken's tech on Ron? Forget that."

Betty waved her back down, "The basic theory is sound, Lipsky just screwed up the practical application, that's all. Using the ray by itself to cause age decrease leads to eventual deterioration of the human body and premature death. In combination with a fluid bath we've developed, it causes the body's own healing mechanism's to accelerate."

"And you haven't released it, why?" Shego asked suspiciously.

The Director grimaced, "FDA."

'Oh, enough said." Shego relaxed back to the road. "So what do we do now?"

"How about a compromise?" Betty offered tentatively.

"Compromise?"

"Do you have any other clothes, or just that jump suit."

"I have clothes," Shego began indignantly. "I'll have you know I..."

Betty waved her silent, "Good. My car is now immobile. I have a GJ team on it's way. They'll take Ron and I to GJ headquarters, where he will be run through a quick medical by my doctors. MRI, x-rays, whatever's needed, then placed in a portable regen tank."

"And then?"

"I'll meet you at a place of your choosing, with Ron. Under a few conditions."

"Conditions? What conditions?"

"You will not hurt him. You will not fight me. I'll arrange for a temporary amnesty for you, something along the lines of you helping me break a world threat."

"And?"

"You have to tell me why you were hunting Ron,and..." Betty leaned forward conspiratorially, "you have to tell me what he just did?"

Both women began to giggle softly.

Betty held out her hand, "Deal?"

Shego grasped it, "Deal."

III.

_"I know "anythings possible for a Possible, but I don't know about this."_ Kim thought as she walked around the room. _"Every time I glare one of them back into her seat, two more start to move. I may join mom no matter what she says and just let them do whatever. We've got good insurance." _She glanced at a defiant Bonnie, then snapped her eyes over to stare down a surprisingly determined Melody. "_Ron Stoppable, you are in soooo much trouble."_

Dr. Possible came back into the room, white lab coat draped over her shoulder, cell phone to her ear. "What? Are you sure? Fine, let me know the moment you find out anything." She closed the phone and walked towards Kim, a worried look in her eyes.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Kim's eyes widened in beginning panic, "Ron's not hurt worse than you thought, is he?"

The surrounding girls forgot their grievance against Bonnie and gathered round the two Possible women.

Mrs. Possible looked at the worried faces, then nodded to herself. "Kimmie, everyone, Ron hasn't gotten to the hospital."

"But it's only a mile from here."

"Where did he go?"

"What happened to him?"

"Settle down girls, one at a time." Anne calmed them. "The answer to all your questions is, I don't know. Kimmie, do you have any ideas? You know that Director woman, right."

The panic had left Kim's face, replaced by a mounting rage. "Dr. Director, you sorry, no good, selfish..."

"Kimmie!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Kim apologized, "but I just realized something. The Ron factor."

Monique pushed forward. "You think she's been watching?"

"Yes, and I know where she'd go." Kim turned for the front door, pulling her Kimmunicator out, "Wade, I need a ride."

She was stopped by a wall of her friends. "Not without us."


	16. Chapter 16:  The growing storm

It's Addictive: Chapter 16

I.

Will Du listened to the low chatter from the other table, his miniaturized amplifier, issued only to top agents like himself, stuck in his left ear. His sister had been behaving very oddly, the last week, even for her. Throughout his career, his sister had embarrassed him over and over. It was only right that he maintain surveillance on her, in order to be prepared for whatever trouble she had got herself, _and him_, into this time. The group of female agents around his sister looked like a gaggle of giddy girls giggling about their dates. The whispers, blushes, and eager looks screamed danger to Will. One more adjustment and he would hear...

"Agent Du? You're wanted at the front desk."

Du jerked his head irritably toward the agent beside him. "I'm off duty. What do they want?"

"I don't know, but it sounded urgent."

Standing reluctantly, Du headed for the exit. "All right, all right. But what's going on?"

The agent shrugged.

II.

"I feel so stupid." Melody whispered into Little Mary's shoulder.

"So feel stupid, but don't stop crying." Little Mary retorted softly. "How do you think I feel?"

Melody let out a soft wail, hiding her face deeper in Little Mary's shoulder. "If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill Bonnie."

"You'll have to get in line. Now get ready, the elevator's opening."

Melody peeked around Little Mary's body, "Which one is he?" She whispered.

"Possible said he was about nineteen, thin, with short black hair." Little Mary cut her eyes to the men entering the room. "She also said he was an arrogant ass so it's got to be that strutting one on the left, the other guy's too old."

Melody drew a deep breath, "Show time." She broke from Little Mary, launching herself into Du's startled arms, "Willy! Oh, Willy!" She sobbed.

"Who...who...what..." Du managed, just before Little Mary's fist ushered him into la-la land.

III.

"This has got to be the stupidest plan I've ever heard of. It even tops Ron's 'stealing Christmas' theory." Kim groused as she stomped toward the location of the GJ access tube.

"GG there, GF?" Monique laughed.

"I am not greedy. I'm not! It's just, just...he's my BF, dammit, and I haven't been able to...to..."

"Keep him all to yourself?" Suzie snapped. "You're greedy, Kim, face it."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are." Amelia stated matter of factly, "Just like the rest of us would be if we had your opportunitys."

"What opportunitys?" Kim snarled. "For the last few days, every time I think I have a chance, one of you pops up, or a mission is called, or Ron gets kidnapped, or...or..." She stuttered to a stop, drawing a deep breath. "Anyway, after I rescue..."

"We, girlfriend, after 'we' rescue Ron."

"Whatever, Ron and I are going to have a long talk."

"Gonna have a horizontal 'argument', Kim?" Tara giggled. "Can I help?"

Kim stopped in her tracks, head bowed, gloved fists clenched at her sides. "The next one who mentions getting personal with Ron is going to get up close and personal with sixteen kinds of kung-fu." She gritted. "Am I understood?"

A chorus of giggles answered her. Kim groaned, then pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade? Have you hacked GJ's tube system yet?"

"Just waiting on you, Kim." Her tech genius grinned, "There are two entrances at your location. Stand whoever is going with you thirty inches to your right. Then have the others step up in twenty second intervals. I'll keep punching 'till they stop."

"Spankin'" Kim enthused before blushing deeply. As her friends snickered, she muttered, "I am so going to hurt him." Ignoring her flaming face, she turned to her posse, "All right, Monique, you come with me. Your Pain King moves might help. Jessica, you've studied Judo, pick a partner and then come next. Then the rest of you, two at a time." She turned and pointed Monique to her side, "Okay, Wade, go." Instantly the portal opened, a faint whoosh was heard, and the two girls vanished.

IV.

_Ron had been captured enough times in his adventures with Kim that he knew to pretend helplessness until he had something to work with. He continued his unconscious act as he attempted to get his bearings. Okay, he was in some kind of solution, he had a breathing mask on, he was restrained, and he didn't have anything on! Well some kind of briefs, but they felt much smaller than his boxers. He could hear voices, but couldn't make out the words. When he cracked his eyes open, the fluid did not burn. However, he still could not see through the thick liquid. He decided to meditate while he was helpless, in preparation for the coming fight._

"Very nice, Dr. Director, where is it from?" Shego asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"A small winery in Germany, it's a Reine-Hessen. But, please, we're off duty, call me Betty."

"Alright, Betty, call me Sherry."

"Sherry? That's not the name in your records."

"New name, long story. Elizabeth."

"How did you..." Betty controlled herself. "All right, Sherry, care to tell me what it stands for?" She could have sworn the green woman blushed.

"Ah, no, maybe some other time." Sherry looked over at the regeneration case. "When do we wake him up?"

"All automatic. When the biometric readings are correct, the case will drain itself and open." Betty explained. "In the meantime, would you like to see more of my little _pied-a-terre_? And possibly get into something a little more, ah, comfortable?"

"Are we going to start the clothes thing again?" Sherry growled, "I think my dress is fine."

Betty held both hands up palm out, "No, no, nothing wrong with your outfit. I just thought we might get into something a little more 'comfortable', if you get my drift." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"A little more comfortable," Sherry puzzled, "This skirt is comf...Ohhhh, you mean 'comfortable'." She grinned. "Let's, before he comes around."

"I have a dark scarlet outfit that I think will work just perfectly for you." Betty grinned as the two left the room.

V.

The two agents leaped from their chairs, grabbing Little Mary. "What do you think you're doing?" The male agent asked. The agent accompanying Du just stared at his unconscious colleague.

Holding tight to Little Mary, the female agent frowned, "I understand, Miss, if the slime ball had gotten my little sister pregnant, I'd want to deck him, too, but we have procedures."

Little Mary continued to struggle, while Melody sobbed and wailed on Du's chest. "She's only thirteen!" Little Mary bellowed, attempting to surge forward toward Du.

"Thirteen? Maybe..." The distaff agent began.

"No, we are not letting her go." The male agent snarled, "We are calling security."

"What if it was your daughter?" Little Mary yelled. "Attempting to kick Du. His accompanying agent grabbed her swinging leg.

In the commotion and chaos, neither agent noticed Bonnie and Carol behind them. The two reached and placed a small disk on each agent's neck.

"What the..." the male agent managed before collapsing.

Bonnie grinned at Little Mary and Melody. "Good work guys. Now we just plug Wade into the elevators and we're in."

The lobby filled with the other girls.

VI.

"All right, Monique, the compact was enough for these four, but now we have to find the the main blowers." Kim smiled.

"I am going to have to do something nice for Wade," Monique chortled, "No fighting, just walking on the sleeping bodies."

"Only if we get this into the vents before the alarm goes off." Kim cautioned, holding up the 20 oz. can of compressed sleeping gas.

"You go, girl. You can do anything." Monique grinned.

"Let's make that we, and let's get Ron out of here before the others show." Kim grinned evilly.

"That's my girl!" Monique grinned back.

VII.

_Lying on the couch, faking sleep, Ron listened to the two women laugh. "So, they want some monkey lovin', huh. Well, let's see what they think of the Monkey King._

_XXXXX_

AN: This is rapidly coming to a conclusion. One more chapter to tie everything up and an epilogue. I'll have them up shortly.

I want to thank all those who voted for "It's Addictive" in the Fannie awards. I was stunned and very, very honored that you liked my little tale that much. This and the others will be finished, and I'll start posting new stories. Until then, thank you again.

Many thanks to daywalker82 for the quick proofreading and content suggestions. Too many times I miss the small puntuation he catches.


	17. Chapter 17: We're here! Where are we?

Chapter 17

_Part One_

I.

"Just had a thought." Little Mary muttered.

"Tell us about your vision later," Bonnie snapped, "we're almost there."

"Yeah, that's kinda what I was thinking." Little Mary retorted.

"So?"  
"So where is this elevator taking us? Kim didn't mention it and nobody asked.."

"Oh, snap." Bonnie moaned as the elevator doors opened on a roomful of startled female GJ agents.

II.

As Jessica and Crystal stepped out of the tubes, robotic arms snatched them. Before either girls could scream, more appendages began stripping their clothes off. The robotic arms carried them down the hall. Just as Jessica glanced back to see the next two girls being grabbed, she was drenched in a sudsy liquid. "Shampoo?"

III.

Monique frowned in thought, "Okay, GF, I know it's been more than twenty seconds, I mean, you've had time to locate the main vent and place the gas."

Kim glanced back at her friend striding slightly behind her. "And your question is?"

"Where are the others?" Monique puzzled.

Monique couldn't see the wicked grin behind the gas mask, but she could see the laughter in Kim's eyes. "I don't know, I just told Wade to send them somewhere interesting."

Monique froze, "Kim, you...you...they're gonna kill us both!"

IV.

Wade stared at the multitude of monitors flashing scenes from Global Justice security cameras; a dazed look in his eyes, a small string of unnoticed drool sliding down his cheek. "_Cameras in the automatic decontamination room, whoda thunk?"_

V.

"Betty, don't you think that's the wrong ambiance for Ron to wake up to?"

"Hmmm?"

"The Tarzan tape? I mean, given Ronnie's known thing about monkeys, don't you think the jungle sounds might freak him out?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have any...wait, I'm hearing it too. Monkeys, chimps, and ...and...Is that an elephant?"

_Part Two_

I.

"Wade? **Wade? WADE!"**

The tech guru's image finally showed on the Kimmunicator screen. "Huh? Oh, ah, Kim...ah..."

"Wade, where is...Wade, look at me when I'm talking to you." The boy's eyes were floating to different sites off the pickups range. "Wade, where is...WADE! Are you all right?"

"Ohhh, yeah, so much better than all right." came the moaning reply.

"Wade, wipe the drool from your chin and look at me! Where's Ron?"

Without moving his gaze from whatever was mesmerizing him, Wade's fingers flew over his keyboard. "Just follow the yellow brick road, Dorothy." His image snapped off, replaced by a map of GJ headquarters with a route marked in yellow.

"Dorothy?" Monique snickered, "What does that make me, Toto?"

Kim raised puzzled eyes from the Kimmunicator, "I don't know, but I think we really need to get Wade out of his room."

II.

The two groups stared at each other in shock. "Um, is this the way to the ladies room." Melody quivered.

"I recognize them, they're here to get Ronnie before we get a chance! Get 'em." Willi shrieked.

_"Anyway, Monique, the gas should hit them right about..."_

The female fighters met under the ventilation grid. "Oh, That suit is just so last season." Bonnie snarked before she fell to the floor.

III.

"Are you sure about this Kim? I mean breaking into GJ's headquarters is one thing, but breaking into someone's home is different." Monique quivered.

"It may be her home, but it's also a GJ safe house." Kim snarled. "I can't believe that one eyed witch kidnapped my Ron! I've got to save him before she...before she..."

"HHWWWH?"

"Huh?"

"Has her wicked way with him?" Monique grinned.

"YES! Before I have my wicked way...that is...I mean...save him! Yes, before I save him."

"Don't you think maybe Ronnie-poo should make that choice?" Monique managed before she collapsed in giggles.

Unable to think of a rejoinder, Kim thankfully turned to the opening elevator.

"Dr. Director!"

IV.

Amelia and Suzy stomped through the silent GJ corridors, searching for their foe. "I swear, Possible is going down! And her little geek friend too!" Suzy snarled.

A chorus of agreement arose from those trailing the two.

"What kind of place is this?" Tara moaned. "Our clothes, even our underwear, taken and then that grungy soap!"

"At least we're not naked, they did have these uniforms ready." Amelia snarled. "If Kimmie poo thinks she's getting close to Ron after this, she's living in la la land."

"Hear, hear!" "Truth, she speaks true." "She is so going down."

"Well, let's see what's behind door number ten, shall we?" Suzy opened the door on a room of collapsed agents and teenagers.

V.

Shego stepped slowly backwards, away from the creature stalking her. "_Big brave Global Justice agent, my ass! Betty, you are so going down if I get out of this able to walk." _She could swear the thing had giggled when she hit it with a plasma blast. "_I may be up for the monkey love, Stoppable, but this is just insane!"_


	18. Chapter 18: Rounding the corner

It's Addictive: Chapter 18

_Part three_

I.

Kim snatched Dr. Director's arm as she ran by, causing the GJ director to circle and slam into the wall. "Where's Ron?" Kim growled.

The Director's eye stared back at Kim wildly.

Kim shook her mentor roughly. "Where is Ron?"

Monique stepped up beside Kim, "Yeah, where's our monkey boy?"

Kim turned outraged eyes on her friend. "**Our...?"** Before she could continue, Dr. Director slumped to the floor. Kim glanced down at the woman in shock. Dr. Director's head was pressed into her tightly clenched knees, her arms wrapped around her knees, pulling herself into as tight a protective ball as she could.

"Noooooo...no monkey...noooooo." She moaned to the two teens astonishment.

The two girls gaped at each other over the quivering woman's head. _"What?"_ Monique mouthed. "_Don't know."_ Kim silently answered. Kim bent to stare directly into the GJ head's face.

"Dr. Director? Dr. Dir...Betty? What's wrong? Has anything happened to Ron?"

With lightning quickness Betty snatched Kim's shirt, pulling the teen heroine nose to nose. "All I wanted was a little Ronshine. Just a little. Was that so bad?" Before either of the girls could answer, Betty continued angrily. "But doe's the Director ever get what she wants? What she needs?. Always work, always duty, never just a little relaxing Ronshine." Her face turned crafty, "But I'll bet Sherry's getting a little," she began giggling wildly, "I'll bet she's getting a lot!"

Monique leaned over the semi-hysterical boss agent. "Monkey!" She whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Before either teen could react, the negligee clad secret agent jerked upright and ran down the passageway, disappearing around the corner.

Kim glared at her friend. "Well, that was helpful."

Monique waved airily, "We weren't going to get anything from her, but..." her voice turned serious, "do we really want to find Ron? I mean..." She glanced meaningfully down the way Betty had run.

"Tell you what, Mo," Kim said sympathetically, "you just wait right here, and as soon as I find Ron I'll be back."

"Uh-huh, LTGH." Monique snarked.

"Ummm..." Kim looked confused.

"Like that's gonna happen." Monique amplified. "GF, do you really think I'll fall for that one?"

"Monique!" Kim attempted to look wounded. "As if I would..."

"Uh-huh, yeah, need I remind you of a bunch of girls who are probably searching for you right now?" Monique grinned.

"I was just..."

"I know what you were just and it so ain't gonna happen." Monique stepped into the elevator. "Now let's go find our boy."

Kim followed, the doors closing on her words, "That's another thing, what's with this 'our'..."

II.

The girls clustered in the doorway, staring horrified at the bodies scattered around the room. "Are..are they d...dead?" One whispered.

Amelia focused steadily on the figures. "Nope, just asleep. I can see them breathing."

"How could that..." Tara began.

"How else?" Suzy snapped, "Anything's Possible for a Possible, remember?"

Jessica reached over Amelia's shoulder to slap the door closure. "Well, that's that, let's go."

"Shouldn't we get some help?" Tara quavered.

"You can stay here with them if you want," Amelia cut her off, "But as far as I'm concerned..."

"Just more for the rest of us." Crystal grinned.

With a slightly regretful backward glance, Tara followed the others.

III.

Shego punched frantically at the buttons on the elevator pad. "_That bitch...if I get out of this..." _She increased her efforts as the shuffling got closer.

_"B...Betty? What did your machine do?" Sherry whispered frantically._

_"It shouldn't have...this isn't possible! It should have just healed him." Betty replied._

_"Oh, it healed him all right." Sherry bit out, "Look at him!"_

_Both women gazed in trepidation at the figure rising from the ottoman. And rising... and rising, until it reached it's full seven foot height. They stared in wonder at the the broad, golden fur covered back that ended in a long tail that flicked back and forth._

_"What's he doing." Betty asked._

_"Don't know, looks like he's...smelling?" Sherry replied. Indeed, the creature was sniffing the air, moving it's head in short half circles._

_"What's he smelling for?" Before Sherry could answer, the creature turned. Both women's jaws dropped at the broad shoulders, massive chest, hard stomach, hard..._

_**"That cannot be real!"** Both gasped._

_"Woman...smell woman." He, most definitely he, growled. Lips raised from white fangs in a smile, "Woman."_

_"Don't move, you'll only provoke him." Sherry heard in her ear._

_"Right, and he's not 'provoked' now?" Sherry semi-hysterically replied. "How much more 'provoked' could he get? Betty? Betty?" Sherry turned to see the elevator door closing. "BETTY!"_

_"Woman!"_

_Sherry ran for the elevator._

IV.

"I wonder who this 'Sherry' is." Monique asked absently.

"I don't know, but if she's hurt Ron...and you never answered me. What's with this 'Our' bit?" Kim frowned at her friend.

"Oh c'mon, girlfriend, you can't keep him to yourself. A man like Ron belongs to the world! Or at least that tiny part of the woman world that knows about him." Monique giggled.

"I...oh no." Kim moaned as the elevator shuddered to a halt. "What now?"

Monique glanced around the small cube nonchalantly, "Girl, are you trying to tell me you can't get us out of a stuck elevator? I don't believe it."

"That's not a problem, Monique, it's just the delay." Kim glanced up at the hatch in the ceiling, "OK, give me a boost up."

Monique's eyebrows rose, "Who do I look like, Ron? You're the muscle girl here, lift me up."

"Monique, could you pull me up after you get up there?" Kim asked patiently.

"Maybe not, but what guarantee do I have you won't leave me here?" Monique argued.

"Mo, as if. I'll...what was that." Kim cocked her head in concentration.

"What? Girl I... yeah, I heard it too." Monique whispered, "Sounded like an explosion."

"Sounded like...like...plasma blasts! That's Shego!" Kim yelped, "We have to get up there."

Monique bent her legs and cupped her hands. "You go girl."

V.

Sherry stared at the broad chest in front of her. The plasma blasts she had hurled in desperation had not even singed the golden fur. She pressed back into the closed doors as laughter rumbled deeply in that golden hide. _"Oh, this is so not good."_

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

A/N My computer is down most of the time, so I don't know when I'll get to update any other stories. Hopefully sometime this week. Until then.


	19. Chapter 19: Sweet mystery of life

It's Addictive: Chapter 19

I.

"ooof...uhhhh...**Gettoff me!**" Bonnie's feet finally found purchase, her powerful, ballet conditioned leg muscles flexed, raising her butt into the air. A heavy body rolled off her back, down her thighs and onto another body. A faint "ummf" of protest was heard.

Staggering to her feet, Bonnie glanced around at the multiple bodies sprawled on the floor. She nudged the form that had fallen on her with her toe. "Get up, LM, right now!" There was no reply, just a soft snore from the splayed girl. Bonnie's sharp mind was quickly coming back on line, as she surveyed the room. _"Possible! Or that tech nerd of hers, had to be." _Bon-Bon began making her way carefully across to the door. "Ummmf" "Sorry" grunt, moan.."You GJ girls really need to work on those stomach exercises." "Ohhhhh" "You really should wear a bra. Soooo sorry." Uhoooaaa." "Really need to tuck that in, my bad."

II.

"Stand still, I've almost got it."

"Girl, you have got to lay off the Tex-Mex." Monique groaned as she staggered under Kim's weight. "What are you packing in those pockets anyway."

"Would you just stay still? Geez, Ron never complains."

Monique glared up at the redhead standing on her quavering shoulders. "He would but he's PTPTP."

"What?" Kim looked down in confusion.

"Pantin' to pick those pockets, or at least what's in 'em. Would you hurry up?"

"Monique! That is so not...got it!"

"Finally!"

POOF! THUMP! THUMP!

"Ok, what just happened?"

"Ah, Mo, remember I told you about fighting Drakken's sharks?"

"Yeaaaah?"

"Remember I told you about the elasto constricting material in the lipstick tube?"

"Soooo..."

"So, it looks like Wade has been doing a little sales on the side."

III.

Dr. Betty Director rounded the corner at a full run. After her panic attack with the two teens she had managed to partially regain control. Her office, equipped with all the weapons and gadgets she needed to take down the creature Stoppable had become was just around the next corner. A little jungle romp might be fun, but if it happened she was definitely going to be the one in control. Glancing behind her, she rounded the corner...

"Well, look what we have here?"

Betty's head whipped forward. "Who are you and what are you doing in this facility?" She demanded.

Jessica leaned forward, "We'll do the questioning here. I recognize you, you're the head of this keystone kops outfit. If anyone would know it would be you. Where's Ronnie?"

The other teens gathered around, determined looks on their faces.

Amelia snarled, "She's not only the head of this place, she's the one who kidnapped my Ron."

"Your Ron?" Burst from the lips of several of the girls.

"Never mind that now, find out where Ronnie is." Tara plead.

Looking at the determined, angry teens, Betty turned back the way she had come. "All right, all right. Follow me."

"That's more like it." Jessica grinned, completely missing the crafty look that appeared on Betty's face.

"By the way," Tara asked, "What were you running from?"

"Oh, I wasn't running from, I was running to." Betty answered, "I was running to my quarters, that's where Ron's at." She stopped in front of a locked entrance. "Right through here girls." She unlocked the door and stepped in. Continuing quickly to the far side of the darkened room as the girls followed her.

As the last girl entered, the door shut and clicked behind them.

"What...?" "Where's Ronnie?" "Turn on the lights!"

Betty touched a hidden switch, stepping through the concealed door. "Have fun kids!" The door shut on her laughter.

"Well, that worked really well." Jessica said in disgust.

"Never mind that, find a light switch." Amelia ordered, just as the lights came on.

"OH, NOOOOO..."

V.

Wade snapped alert as his monitors flashed with action, "All right! Round two!"

VI.

Shego pressed both flameless hands against the broad pelt. _"That has to be the softest fur I've ever felt." _She thought hysterically. "_But if he thinks he's going to do what I think he's going to do, he's got another think..."_ A large soft finger caressed the nape of her neck, sliding up to stroke the spot behind her ear. She shivered in response.

"Hello, Scheherazade."

VII.

"Girlfriend, have you got a bug in your pants or something." Monique giggled.

"What?"

"Well, the way you're wiggling, it's either that or hot flashes. Thinking about the Ron man?"

Kim scowled, "So not. If I can get my hand down into my pocket, I've got a solvent for this stuff."

"In that case, wiggle faster, girl, wiggle faster."

Kim glared at her girlfriend, trying harder to reach her equipment under Monique's laughing gaze.

"You know, if Ron ever saw you move like that, I'll bet he'd be catatonic for a couple of hours. Give you enough time to have your fun."

"Monique! I keep telling you, we're not like..."

Her attempt at recrimination stopped with the sultry scream that sounded through the open hatch. Both girls looked up.

"Somebody's being hurt." Kim gasped as she wiggled even more furiously.

Monique's head cocked to one side as the screams continued. "Ah, Kim, I don't think that's pain we're listening to."

"Of course it is, Mo, what else could cause a woman...to..." Her impatient retort faded as her complexion reddened. "NO, no way, Ron wouldn't do that. Not my Ron."

"Well, you keep saying that, but somebody's certainly enjoying themselves."

A particularly ecstatic scream sounded as the elevator slipped.

The two teens stared at each other.

"Wow!" Monique finally managed, "He's moving my world and we're not even in the same room!"

With a wordless growl, ignoring the rising cacophony, Kim began trying to reach her solvent.

VIII

Bonnie kicked the door in disgust, "Stupid elevator, probably doesn't even go where I want." With a sneer for the failing equipment, she opened the emergency stairwell door and began to climb.


	20. Chapter 20: Round and round the mulberry

It's Addictive: Chapter 20

I

The girls slumped against the wall, white overlarge bath sheets wrapped around themselves. Their faces morphed between expressions of hope, annoyance, and disgust

"He better be worth this, is all I've got to say." Suzie groaned into her knees. "This was worse than the first."

Tara giggled into her towel. "I know. I'm clean in places only my doctor has ever seen, and she wasn't that thorough."

Amelia glared at the others, "What I want to know, is where are my clothes? Or at least another uniform. What are we supposed to do in just towels?"

Jessica stood up. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to find some clothes. And if some soldier boy gets a thrill, it'll be the last one he gets for a while."

"What good will that do, Jess?" Suzie asked.

"In case you didn't notice, those uniforms are pretty elastic. While he's getting a thrill, I'll get three points and a set of clothes. You coming?"

The girls stood and marched grimly out the door.

II.

"Kim?" Monique hissed.

"What, Mo? Can't you see I'm busy." Kim growled. Just another half inch, just a little bit further...

"You may be busy, but I think somebody else has calmed down. Listen."

"What are you talking about." Kim stopped her frantic squirming, tossing her sweat damp hair out of her eyes. "I don't hear anything."

"Well, I don't think we could hear them light up from down here." Monique smirked.

"What are you..." Kim's eyes narrowed in frustrated rage. "I keep telling you, that wasn't Ron, whatever it was. Besides, Ron doesn't smoke."

"He doesn't do a lot of things according to you, but I think our boy is..."

"I keep telling you, there is no 'our' about...Got it!" Kim's fingers clenched frantically on an object in her cargo pants. "Now if I can just..."

Mystified, Monique heard a faint crack, followed by a pressurized hiss. "You got the solvent? You go girl! Now get us out of this."

"Small problem, Mo." The elastic around Kim's hips began to dissolve. "I think I broke the container."

Monique managed to wriggle into a sitting position, as the last of the elastic fell from Kim's shoulders. "So what? Just cut me loose."

Kim took a deep breath, three running steps, leaping up to catch the open hatch with her fingers. Swinging back and forth, she doubled her legs into the open hole, rolling over the edge. Peering down at her SBF, a devilish grin played around her cherry red lips. "Sorry, Mo, no knife. But I'll be sure to send help just as soon as I can." She pulled back and disappeared.

"KIM!"

III.

Bonnie punched the buttons again, and again the same computer generated voice answered; **ACCESS DENIED-ACCESS DENIED. **Her toes throbbed from their frustrated contact with the door. _"What kind of paranoid idiot puts a code on a stairwell?" _She groused to herself. _"Dammit!" _She slammed her clenched fist into the control panel. **How-about-a-nice-game-of-chess? **"I don't want to play games, especially some nerd game!" Bonnie screamed as she punched the panel again. **Well-come-home-Dr.-Cupcake.** The latch clicked. "_Somebody at a world justice outfit has a computer that calls her 'cupcake'. Go figure."_ Bonnie pushed the door only to have it jerk open, causing her to fall through the entrance. She gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, and prepared to tear the hide off whoever the idiot was that caused her collapse. She raised her widening eyes. Her visual journey paused, then continued, to a furry chest, a firm jaw, and a wide, somehow familiar grin.

IV.

**"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL PERSONEL THIS IS A FACILITY WIDE ALERT. ACTIVATE ALERT 3434. ACTIVATE ALERT 3434. ALL PERSONEL.."**

Will Du moaned, rubbing his aching jaw. "Would somebody please shut that..." His eyes snapped open as he scrambled to his feet. A hand grabbed his ankle. Looking down he saw another agent holding him in place.

"Du, what's the big deal. So somebody left the bunny hutches open, so what?"

"Lobowsky, that's a 3636 multiple." Du jerked his ankle desperately. "We have to evacuate now!"

Lobowsky shook his head in confusion. "So what's a 3434?"

"It's DNAmy's gender reversal gas. It's loose in the facility! Now would you let..."

Lobowsky was half way to the air tubes.

V.

Dr. Betty Director placed the microphone gently on the console. _"That should do it," _She giggled to herself, "_the facility will be empty in seconds and I can concentrate on our escapee. Escapee? No, no, guest, that's it, guest." _She strolled confidently out the door, down the passageway to the second entrance to her quarters. As she opened the stairwell door, it slammed open, a body ran out, knocking he into the wall.. Training immediately set in, Betty grabbed her fleeing assailant in a choke hold. slamming the female against the wall. She looked down at the brown hair. "All right, what were you doing in my quarters?"

Bonnie snapped her head around. "Your quarters? You're Cupcake?" Her blue eyes looked over Betty's shoulder.

Betty looked at the gradually widening eyes, "He's behind me, isn't he? Just nod." She whispered.

Bonnie's head jerked once, up and down.

Betty released her hold, bending over the teen, her lips barely moved. "When I make my move, stay very still. I'll distract him." She lifted herself slightly, muscles tensing in anticipation.

Bonnie saw the big paw reaching. Faster than a green racer, she slithered away from the one eyed woman, leaped to her feet, and made new Olympic records in her mad dash to anywhere.

Betty's extended feet worked the air madly as the paw grasped her stomach, lifting her clear of the floor.

VI.

_"Ok, Possible, that's it! NMNG! When I get out of this, the gloves are off!" _Monique squirmed over to where the fluid was slowly evaporating. Slithering as much of the elastic as she could into the liquid, she writhed madly in an attempt to make something happen. "_If there's enough of this stuff left it should..." _The elastic wrap binding her loosened fractionally."_Yes!" _She wriggled madly in the suddenly slimy material melting off her. Finally, she managed to push off enough of the gelatinous goo to stand. "_All right, little missy, let's see you compete with this." _She walked over, slapping the elevator control, and out the opening door.


	21. Chapter 21: The Monkey chased

It's Addictive: Chapter 21

I.

Monique stomped out of the elevator, turning left. "_"There has got to be another way up there, and when I find her..." _Rounding the curving passageway she heard an announcement. _"Wonder what a 3434 is? With these jokers somebody probably put itching power instead of body talc in the showers." _She stomped on.

II.

Little Mary looked around at the groaning bodies surrounding her. "Whoa, what just happened?"

Wilhelmina lifted her aching head from her hands. "I think someone set off the tranquilizing gas. It's a defense in case we're ever attacked."

"You mean someone else got ticked at you clowns?" Little Mary snarked.

Willy semi-snarled, "What do you mean, clowns? I'll have you know..."

"Yeah, yeah." Suzie interrupted, "You're great, you're fabulous. What we want to know is where's Ron?"

"Ah...Ron?"

Little Mary snatched Willy onto her toes by the lapels of her uniform. "Don't play little miss innocent with us. Ron Stoppable, the guy your head honcho kidnapped!"

"Dr. Director? No way. That woman is married to her job." Wilhelmina stuttered.

"Yeah, well, I think someone needs to tell her 'spouse' that's she's having an affair." Suzie growled.

"Now where would she be?" Little Mary asked, emphasizing her urgency by bouncing Willy up and down rapidly.

"If you'll let me go, I'll tell you." Willy managed to get out. This jostling was not helping her head at all. "If Dr. Director, and when I think of what she said after my little conference with Ron, has him, she's probably either in one of the labs or her private quarters."

"And just where would those be?"

"Follow me."

III.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" Monique asked the quietly sobbing woman.

"The monkeys, the poor, poor monkeys."

Monique glanced around nervously. "What monkeys, ma'am?"

Tears leaked slowly from only one of the woman's eyes. "In Zamboanga."

"Ah...right...Zamboanga." Monique tried to edge away.

Monique found her shoulders clasped in strong hands, her head rattling on her shoulders.

"Don't you understand?" The woman finally stopped shaking Monique, "They don't have any tails." She released Monique, running her hands through her short hair.

_"I know I shouldn't..."_ "Ah, what happened to their tails?"Monique questioned cautiously.

"The whales did it." At Mo's confused look, the woman leaned close, "The whales bit their tails off."

"Ah...right...whales...ah...have you seen Ron?" Monique blurted.

A wide grin spread across the woman's face. "YES!" Her voice lowered confidentially. "And you just wait 'till he catches those whales. He's the monkey master, you know."

"Ah...no, no I didn't know that." Monique began edging away again, only to be followed closely.

"Yes, and he's not going to be happy." Her face crumpled, "Those poor, poor, Mrs. Monkeys. Now they'll never, never know."

Monique couldn't help herself. "Know what, Ma'am?"

Her face twisting in laughter the woman danced away. "I'll never tell." She danced down the hall, her song floating back to Monique.

_"Oh, the monkeys have no tails in Zamboanga,_

_The monkeys have no tails in Zamboanga,_

_The monkeys have no tails, they were bitten off by whales,_

_Oh, the monkeys have no tails in Zamboanga..."_

As the woman disappeared around a corner, Monique snapped her jaw shut. "Curiouser and curiouser." She wandered in the other direction.

IV.

Kim glanced back at the woman lying languidly on the ottoman, For all the answers she was getting out of Shego, she might as well be talking to Pandaroo. She stalked over to the couch, leaning into the green beauties face. "Shego, for the last time, would you please tell me what happened? You don't seriously expect me to believe **my** Ron did this, do you?"

Shego answered languorously, still in her own world, "Hmmm, no, Princess, not your Ron. That man belongs to the world." Heavy lids closed over lambent eyes as Shego wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in remembrance. "Any man that can do that..."

"What? What did he do?" Kim resisted shaking her enemy. "Tell me!"

"Don't think you're old enough, Kimmie."Shego yawned delicately, "And I know you're not experienced enough." Curling into herself, Shego relaxed into slumber.

Kim stared at the slumbering Shego in mixed wrath and embarrassment. "Not old enough or 'experienced' enough, huh? You'd know all about 'experienced' wouldn't you, As if my Ron would let you touch him." She whirled in disgust, stomping toward the open concealed door. _"What did she mean, 'He belongs to the world'? He belongs to me!" _Charging down the steps, she turned right out the door.

IV.

Welhelmina, with Little Mary and the rest in close trail, rounded the corner of the research lab. "What..." Her breath left her as the twin concussions of hitting the floor, and Little Mary's body slammed her into the floor.

"Why did you stop?" Little Mary growled before looking around. "Oh, I see. I take it you haven't found him yet either?"

"No we haven't." Amelia snarled, "And where is everybody? You'd think a top secret headquarters would have more guards we could steal...ah, borrow some clothes from."

Melody dragged Willy up off the floor. "Yeah, that's tough. Well, good luck with the clothes and all."

Tara stepped in her path. "Wait a minute. You've got clothes and a guide. How about sharing?"

"What?"

"Leave the clothes or the guide, one or the other." Suzy explained. "After all, we want to be fair about this, don't we?" Her friendly smile slightly at odds with the clenched fist she was holding in Melody's face.

Little Mary straightened, "You think you can do something about it, Tanner?"

"Oh, I think so, yes." Suzy smirked, as Amelia grabbed Willy's free arm and Tara kicked Little Mary in the back of the knee. For the second time in as few minutes, Little Mary hit the deck, this time without the cushioning help of a curvaceous GJ agent.

"WOOF!"

"Get the clothes!" "Get the guide!"

As Little Mary struggled to rise, a stampede of bare, delicate feet flattened her.

V.

"Is it safe to go back in, Agent Du?"

"I think so. Tell you what, Lobowsky, take my communicator. After you recon, let me know what you find."

Lobowsky paled. "Ah, right, sir, I would, but, ah, I seem to have twisted my ankle again."

Du looked, around, "Well, no hurry. Beautiful night isn't it?" He looked around at the gathered male agents. "Unless somebody has a better idea, I think the Pizza Partitorium is still open."

With rousing cheers, and internal sighs of relief, the agents began walking to the concealed vehicle storage locker.

VI.

**"WADE ALGONQUIN LOAD! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WATCHING?"**

"_Busted!"_ Wade turned to the furious maternal figure in his doorway, a sickly grin wavering on his lips. "Ah...the women's international freestyle rugby championship?"

VII.

Kim stared nonplussed at the multiple screens in front of her. This couldn't be.

"Girlfriend? You are so gonna pay for this." Monique snarled from the partially opened door.

Kim turned to look at her SBF, her lip quivering pathetically.

"And don't even be tryin' none of that puppy dog crap with me, girl. You are so going down. After you tell me where my boy is."

"Mo...Monique." Kim sniffled, "Ronnie....Ron..."

"What? What? Spit it out!"

Kim wiped her eyes, "Ron...Ron has left the building."


End file.
